Sophia's Story
by talking2myself
Summary: Sophia Godmother is famous for her misadventures with a certain sarcastic teenager from the Real world, but who was Sophia before she met Kelsey? Bernard is about to find out. As Sophia trains her first apprentice since reforming the Circle, Bernard learns more about Sophia's life, her childhood, her training as a fairy godmother, and her life after the Great Disney Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello everyone! This story is a… prequel? sequel? midquel? Eh let's go with "companion piece" to my original series, The Great Disney Adventure. This story will not make a lot of sense unless you read The Great Disney Adventure trilogy. If you're interested in reading this story, please go read them and then come back here and give this one a try. 😊

**CHAPTER 1: So Ya Wanna Be A Godmother? **

Bernard the Elf, formerly of the North Pole and retired Number One Elf of Santa's Workshop was not normally a person who was easily impressed. But then again, it wasn't every day that he found himself in the presence of a living legend, and so far Sophia Godmother had not disappointed.

Stories about Sophia and her adventures with the one and only Kelsey Hatter and her family were widespread. They had even managed to make it all the way to the North Pole and the workshop. Bernard hadn't known what to expect after hearing stories of the feisty fairy taking on dragons and transforming enemies into pink frosted cupcakes topped with sprinkles. Now that he was here, he found himself gaping at the woman before him.

Sophia wasn't particularly tall. She was a petite woman with delicate features, but that didn't stop her from wearing elaborately frilly gowns. Today, she wore a glittery pale pink cloud of a dress with layers of flounces and a white sash knotted into a bow. In fact, she looked more like a princess than a godmother. It had been over a decade since the events that had made her famous, but she still appeared youthful with porcelain skin and head full of bouncing copper curls. Her red hair had been carefully arranged into an elaborate updo topped with a twinkling silver crown. She glanced up over a small pair of golden glasses with unique hexagon shaped lenses. She looked over them at her and said very matter-of-factly. "So… you wanna be a godmother?"

Her casual tone shattered his reverence. Bernard closed his mouth. "Well… godfather but yes…" After their initial meeting where Bernard had presented himself as a candidate for Sophia's prestigious fairy godparent program, she had almost immediately steered him into a small, but comfortable office in one of the towers. Now Sophia sat behind the desk, her perfectly manicured hands folded in front of her.

Sophia winced and groaned. "Godfather," she agreed. "Right. Sorry about that. It's kind of a woman-dominated field. It will be nice to have another guy around."

"Are there no other godfathers?" Bernard asked anxiously.

"One," Sophia said with a shrug. "A retired genie was assigned to Princess Aliyah of Agrabah. Family connection."

"Oh," Bernard said shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Anyway," Sophia said meeting his eyes severely. "Why do you _want_ to be a godfather?" Bernard was startled by the intensity of her gaze and slightly taken aback. "It's important," Sophia added gently.

Bernard shrugged helplessly. "Well…" he said awkwardly. "I've spent most of my career mentoring the younger elves and designing toys for children. I seem to very good at nurturing kids." Bernard scoffed. "Heck, I was so good at it I "nurtured" myself right out of a job." Bernard's apprentice, Curtis, had recently been promoted to Number One elf. Bernard couldn't be prouder, but he also felt particularly useless around the workshop. This had driven him to make the long journey from the North Pole to England. Thankfully, Sophia had decided to speak with him. Bernard really had no backup plan if she had decided to turn him down. "And… I think I could do some real good if I'm given the chance." Bernard finished lamely. Sophia was still staring at him intently, searching his face. After a long moment, she nodded and spoke at last.

"Okay," she said simply. "Next question. Do you have any measurable magical abilities?"

"Any what?" Bernard asked in confusion.

"Magic," Sophia repeated. "Are you a sorcerer?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Bernard said. "I have a touch of Christmas magic. Mostly used for toy making or gadgetry…."

"Hmmm," Sophia said unimpressed. She shook her head. "That alone isn't going to cut it."

"What?" Bernard cried. "Why not?"

Sophia looked over her hexagon lenses again. "Will your toy magic stop a rampaging dragon from destroying an entire kingdom, yourself, and your godchild?"

"Well, no," Bernard admitted. "But… how often does that really come up?"

Sophia was quiet for a moment before she said. "You would be surprised." Bernard blanched. "Relax," Sophia said calmly. "It's not a dealbreaker. I just need to take you to the Enchanted forest to get your Gift." Sophia rose to her feet and smoothed her skirts before making her way around her desk. "Right this way."

"Dealbreaker? Enchanted Forest? Gift?" Bernard babbled. "Dragons?!"

Sophia froze and looked at him sternly. "Here's the reality of the situation," she said calmly, steepling her fingers in front of her. "Mentoring is certainly part of the career, but godparents are typically assigned to charges who live extraordinary lives. They're the ones that are going to need the most help. That means that you could find yourself in danger on a fairly regular basis." She met his eyes gently. "Do you still want to do this."

Bernard thought for a moment. His previous career had never been particularly dangerous. There had been a few stressful moments, but overall his life was never really in danger. Then he thought to himself for a moment. He had enjoyed spending time with Curtis and watching him grow more than anything. It was all that he really wanted to do, and if that meant that his life was going to get a bit more chaotic, so be it."

"Yes," he said solemnly. "Yes I do."

Sophia seemed to weigh the truth of his words. "I hope so. She'll know if you're lying."

"She?" Bernard asked. Sophia didn't answer she was already halfway out of her office.

"Yes, yes, come a long," she said distractedly. "We've got a bit of way to go and I don't like to be gone from the castle for long given how close Jackie is to her due date," Sophia said. "Odds are her child will be your charge." She paused thoughtfully. "Although Prince Thaddeus doesn't have one yet, but perhaps the mother Crystal does a decent enough job of keeping him out of trouble…" Sophia trailed off before waving her hand dismissively. "Anyway, come along."

Sophia opened the door of her office and swept into the parlor. Two women were lounging on a sofa, one of them was heavily pregnant and sat with her slippers propped up on foot stool. It was unusual to see her so round when she was normally as thin as a matchstick. Her dark hair was bound into a dark braid and she wore a golden crown and diamond shaped spectacles. The other woman was a tall sim woman with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a top hat and golden rod jacket. A tea service sat on the small table besides them and the two of them were munching on petit fours. Bernard had been briefly introduced to them when he first arrived at the castle. Bernard couldn't help but get the impression that the two women had been mildly amused by his arrival.

"Jackie," Sophia said. "I'm heading out with the new recruit to get his Gift. Do me a favor and refrain from going into labor until I get back."

Queen Jacqueline of England looked down at her protruding belly before meeting Sophia's eyes again. "I d-d-don't think that I'll have m-m-much say in the matter, but I'll d-d-do my best."

"She'll be fine, Sophia," Alice, the Hatter of Wonderland, said gently. She clasped Jackie's hand gently. "I'll keep an eye on her. Plus, Arthur has been waiting on her hand and foot lately."

"Ugh," Jackie groaned. "Yes, he w-w-won't let me so much as lift a t-t-teacup lately."

"Good," Sophia said. "Keep it that way until we get back. Shouldn't be too long."

"Of course," Jackie said, gently rubbing her belly. "Happy trails."

Sophia smiled and turned to Bernard. "Come along Bernie. We're burning daylight."

Bernard trailed Sophia as she led him down the hallways and out into the main courtyard of the castle. Sophia lifted her skirts as she briskly strolled across the cobblestones, nodding or waving hello to the knights as she passed. Bernard followed her to the stables. Bernard frowned. He had never ridden a horse before, but perhaps they weren't too different from reindeer.

"This way," Sophia said. She walked past all of the horses to the very last stall. There was no horse in this stall, instead there something large hidden beneath a tarp. Sophia pulled off the tarp to reveal a strange sort of vehicle. It vaguely looked like a fish with lamplike head light eyes, a sleek body and strange fins.

Bernard cocked his head to one side. "What on earth is that?"

"It's an Atlantean flying vehicle," Sophia said. "It's pre-owned, but the mileage is still relatively good given what it's been through." Sophia reached into the pocket of her gown and pulled out a strange glowing crystal in turquoise blue. As she pressed the crystal into a slot, the crystal illuminated the writing on the hood of the vehicle, _The Spirit of Atlantis_.

"Hold on!" Bernard cried. "This is _The Spirit_? _Kelsey's_ spirit?"

"Yeah," Sophia said as turned the crystal and the headlights flared to life with blue light. "Though it's hard to say who it belongs to now. Will had it for a while, but I guess there was an incident. One of his sons tried to fly it and crashed it into the Black Pearl's mizzenmast. Will was worried about his son. Jack was worried about his ship. They decided it might be better if I kept it for a while." Sophia settled herself onto the driver's seat. "Well get on…"

Bernard was staring in shock at the legendary vehicle. The vehicle had Kelsey had flown into battle during the final fight against the Thirteen. He was looking at a piece of history while listening to Sophia casually mention heroes like Will Turner or Jack Sparrow. It was almost too much. "I can't ride Kelsey's vehicle."

Sophia shrugged in irritation. "Well, it's a long way to walk where we're going. Get on."

Bernard gingerly climbed aboard with a reverence that seemed to irritate Sophia. She rolled her eyes and pressed her hand to the inscription pad. The Spirit surged forwards out of the stables and into the sky. Bernard had flown before, but this strange vehicle had much more speed than Santa's sleigh or a reindeer. He couldn't help but be a little impressed. He inched closer to Sophia as he stared down at the keep as it vanished beneath him.

"So…" Bernard said at last. "What is this Gift that I'm getting?"

"The Gift," Sophia said. She turned to Bernard, her curls whipping by her face. "There are two types of godparents. Those who are born with their powers and those who receive The Gift."

"Oh," Bernard said. "So… you were born with yours?"

"Hardly," Sophia said. "I received The Gift just like you."

"Really?" Bernard said in surprise. Bernard thought for a moment. "So… you were just a regular person at one point?"

"Yup," Sophia shrugged. Bernard found himself rolling over the stories that he had heard about Sophia and tried to remember the earliest stories that he had heard about her. When she met Kelsey while she was working as a maid for Snow White? No, before that. When she had accidentally been transformed into a broom while training under Rosamund, the absent-minded enchantress who had accidentally magicked her into an object along with the rest of the Beast's castle. Before that? Bernard wracked his brains, but he couldn't remember hearing a single thing about Sophia's life before that point. Nothing about her childhood. Nothing about her life before she became a godmother. Nothing about her before Kelsey had crashed into her life.

Bernard turned to her. "So… can I ask you a question?" Sophia shrugged. "Why did _you_ want to be a godmother?"

Sophia drew a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. "It's a long story." Bernard opened his mouth, but Sophia instantly whirled on him. "Don't you dare say "it's a long trip" or "I have time" or "What else are we gonna talk about" or any other variation of that phrase."

Bernard closed his mouth tightly. The two of them sat in silence for a while before Bernard spoke again. "But… it's true." Sophia groaned. Bernard held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. Don't tell me. You don't have to. But if you're going to be training me, I thought it might be better if I knew a little bit about you."

Sophia snorted. "You know all sorts of things about me."

Bernard shrugged. "I guess. I know all the stories that everyone else knows. You met Kelsey. She helped you become a full-fledged godmother. You helped out Jackie. You tried to help Aaron." Sophia winced when he brought up Sophia's _other_ godchild. "You reformed the Circle." Bernard smiled. "It's impressive really, but I don't know anything about you before all that. While you were training… and if I'm going to be going though the same training methods.." Bernard trailed off.

Sophia sighed. "What exactly do you want to know?"

Bernard brightened. "Everything," he said cheerfully. Sophia gave him a look. "Okay maybe not everything," Bernard said. "Nothing creepy or anything." Sophia rolled her eyes and Bernard cleared his throat. "Okay, how about something simple. Where exactly were you born? France? Near the Dark Forest?"

"No," Sophia said. "I moved there with Rosamund after she took me on. I was born in Andalasia."

"Andalasia?" Bernard asked,

"Small kingdom," Sophia said. "Just beyond the Meadows of Joy and the Valley on Contentment."

"Ah," Bernard said. Somehow it didn't seem possible that someone as prickly as Sophia could come from a place as whimsical as Andalasia. "So that's where you grew up?"

"Yeah," Sophia said. "I had a pretty typical Disney childhood. I was raised by my grandmother in a little house in the forest."

"Okay," Bernard said. "Just you and her against the world?"

"Sort of," Sophia said, a faraway look in her eyes, "It was just me and her." She paused for a moment before she added.

"…and my younger sister…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 2: A Childhood in Andalasia**

ANDALASIA

(25 Years Earlier)

"And then, Prince charming put the slipper onto her foot and…" Granny paused for effect. She had to stifle a laughter as she caught sight of the two wide eyed little girls staring up at her, hanging on her every word. Even though Sophia was three years older they looked enough alike to be twins with big blue eyes and wild red curls. If it weren't for Sophia's glasses they would be a perfect match. Granny chuckled to herself before finally putting their minds at ease. "…and it was a perfect fit," Granny concluded. The girls burst into grins as they both let out a sigh of relief. "And then the Prince whisked Cinderella off to his palace and they lived happily ever after. The end."

"Yay!" Giselle cried clapping her hands as she flopped back onto her bed. "So romantic!"

"Can you tell us another story, Granny?" Sophia wheedled.

"I've already told you three, Sophia," Granny said with a small smile. "Now it's time for bed." The girls groaned in unison. "Now, now," Granny smiled as she rose to her feet. "It's late." She was a tall statuesque woman with a tiny set of half-moon glasses perched on the edge of her nose. Her hair was silver now and piled on top of her head in a neat bun, but there had been a time when she had the same coppery curls as her two granddaughters. "It's time for bed."

The girls groaned comically as they laid back on the little bed they shared. Granny smiled at them and drew the patchwork quilt up over the girls as they clutched their rag dolls and settled down for bed, gently removing Sophia's glasses from her face and setting them on the nightstand besides the table.

"When I grow up, I want to be a princess just like Cinderella," Giselle mumbled sleepily.

Sophia rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Why?" Sophia sat up in bed, disrupting the covers that Granny had just smoothed. "Cinderella didn't _do_ anything. It was the fairy godmother who did all the work. Granny sighed heavily as Giselle instantly bolted upright in bed besides her sister.

"She went to the ball," she insisted.

"Only because the godmother got her dress and carriage and everything," Sophia said scornfully.

Granny groaned at the sharp response. _Here they go again_. The girls might look like twins, but they couldn't be any more different, dreamy romantic Giselle and sharp, practical Sophia. They had been that way ever since Granny had taken them in after their parents had died. Granny often wondered if it was because Sophia had been old enough to remember the accident. The poor girl still had nightmares about it, thought thankfully not as often as before. Granny had been minding the girls at the time. Her parents had taken the carriage into town and were run off the road by an angry troll. Giselle, on the other hand, had only been a baby at the time. She barely remembered her parents and spent most of her life growing up in the forest, surrounded by the friendly forest creatures.

"Sophia…" Granny admonished gently.

"Well, it's true," Sophia insisted.

"The prince didn't fall in love with her godmother," her sister retorted.

"That's quite enough girls," Granny said putting an end to the matter. She tucked the girls in once again.

"I still want to be a princess someday," Giselle pouted, determined to get the last word.

"If you want to be a princess then you certainly can someday," Granny said gently. Giselle beamed at her Granny before she turned towards her sister and gave Sophia a smug smile. Sophia rolled her eyes. "Now it's time to go to sleep," Granny said. She leaned forwards and gave each girl a gentle kiss on their forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little ones," Granny said gently.

"Good night Granny," the girls chimed in unison.

Granny blew out the candle that sat on the nightstand and slowly made her way out the door.

Sophia had closed her eyes, clutching her rag doll as she nodded off. "Hey Sophia," she heard her sister whisper in the darkness.

"Yeah?" Sophia whispered.

"When I marry a handsome prince and become a princess, you can be my fairy godmother," she whispered. "And we'll all go live in a magical castle."

Sophia smiled, "Sure, whatever you say." Her sister grinned and snuggled closer to her.

"Good night Sophia," she whispered.

Sophia sighed and slung her little arm around her sister, cuddling her close. "Good night Giselle."

-888-

20 Years Later

Sophia froze as she stepped into the parlor and stared in shock at the sight before her. Her sister was scurrying around the parlor, barefoot and singing songs about love as usual, creating what appeared to be an elaborate statue of a person. On top of that, half of the creatures of the forest were currently sitting in her parlor scrutinizing the statue as Giselle placed a caterpillar where the lips of the figure would have gone. Giselle turned and grinned at her. "Good morning, Sophia!"

"Giselle, what am I looking at here?" Sophia demanded staring at the sculpture.

"We're making a handsome prince," Giselle said with a smile as she swept across the room. "Isn't he handsome?!" Her sister's pink skirts swished around her legs and her strawberry blonde hair was strewn with pink flower petals.

Sophia shook her head as she stared at the sculpture. "I'm concerned on a number of levels," Sophia said, pinching her forehead with her thumb and forefinger.

Giselle wrapped her arms tightly around her sister. "Happy birthday!" she chirped merrily.

Sophia smiled in spite of herself. "Thanks Giselle. It's very nice… is that my water pitcher?!" Sophia demanded catching sight of the prince's "Head".

"Time to open your present," Giselle insisted, diverting Sophia's attention as quickly as possible. She shooed away a few birds that were perched on a nearby chair and urged Sophia to sit before she vanished into their bedroom.

While she sat there, a chipmunk scrambled onto Sophia's lap. "Good morning Sophia baby," he grinned. "Happy birthday!"

Sophia smiled at the little chipmunk. "Thank you Pip," she said. Somehow, all of the animals that lived in the enchanted forests of Andalasia were able to speak to humans with no difficulty. Sophia looked over at he statue. "You let this happen?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Pip's shoulders slumped and held up his paws helplessly. "What was I supposed to do? You know how she is when she gets an idea in her head."

"I do," Sophia sighed. She looked over the sculpture. "We really need to get out of the forest a bit more often."

"Here it is," Giselle crowed triumphantly. She emerged from the bedroom holding an elaborate parcel, wrapped up in a pink bow. "Happy Birthday," she said as she passed the present to her sister. "Open it!" she cried happily.

"Okay, okay," Sophia laughed as she unwrapped the package and removed the lid from the box. Sophia removed a beautiful dress from the box. Sophia held up the dress and gazed at it in wonder. Sophia wasn't surprised by the dress. Her sister made her one every year, always in vibrant shades of pink. Giselle was a very talented dressmaker and the two sisters supported themselves by making dresses and selling them in town. Giselle would design and sew the pieces while Sophia would handle the business end, driving to town to buy fabric and sell her dresses once they were complete and seeking out the berries in the forest that were used for fabric dyes. Everything Giselle made was elaborately feminine and elegant with frills and lace and chiffon everywhere and Sophia loved every dress her sister made which was why Sophia had an entire wardrobe full of pink gowns. The business wasn't enough to make the sisters rich, but it was enough to support them. The two girls lived a quiet life in the little house that they had inherited from Granny.

Sophia gazed at Giselle's latest dress. "Giselle," she breathed, "You've really outdone yourself!"

The dress was a ballgown with layers of pink tulle and the bodice was embroidered with elegant pearls and chiffon off-the-shoulder sleeves. Giselle's whole face lit up with pleasure. "You like it?"

"I love it," she said holding the gown to her chest and letting the skirts tumble to the floor. "It's beautiful."

"Oh I'm so glad," Giselle squealed. "Now what do you think would work best for lips?"

"Lips?" Sophia asked, stifling a groan as her sister returned her attention to her sculpture. "Oh Giselle.."

"Perhaps some of the buttons from my sewing kit?" Giselle mused to herself.

Sophia sighed and she gently returned the dress to the box. "I'm sorry Giselle, but I actually need to get some work done this morning."

Giselle's face fell, "Work?"

"We're out of berries," Sophia said. She reached for her cloak which hung from a peg by the door. She pulled it on over her shoulders. "We need to dye a few more dresses before winter if we expect to have enough supplies," she said.

"But it's your birthday," Sophia insisted.

"I won't be gone long," Sophia said, pulling her hood up over her head.

"Okay, I suppose," Giselle sighed.

Sophia stood there with her hand on the doorknob staring at her sister. "Look," she said gently. "I was thinking. When I get back, maybe we could head into town? I've got a few dresses to sell, but after that maybe we could go see a play? Or stop by that bakery you like and get some cupcakes? See some people who are… you know…." She glanced at the prince sculpture. "Alive?"

Giselle's face lit up again. "That would be lovely!"

Sophia smiled. "Great. We'll head out as soon as I get home."

Giselle nodded eagerly. "Hurry back." She turned to examine the statue.

Sophia was about to leave when she gave the sculpture one final look. "Hey Giselle?"

"Yes Sophia?"

Sophia paused before she finally added. "Do you have any red thread in your sewing kit? Maybe you could use that."

"That's brilliant!" Giselle cried. She raced into their bedroom and returned with her sewing kit and began rummaging through her sewing supplies.

Sophia smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll be back soon, Giselle."

"Uh huh," Giselle said not looking up. "Hurry back. Love you, Sophia."

"Love you too, Giselle," Sophia called over her shoulder as she stepped out into the forest.

Looking back, Sophia would regret many things about that day. She would regret leaving her sister alone in the forest. She would regret spending time working instead of simply enjoying her birthday with her sister. She would regret giving Giselle such a hard time about her silly prince statue. The one thing she didn't regret was telling Giselle that she loved her before she headed out. Those were the last words that Sophia would say to her sister for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 3. A Royal Wedding**

Sophia groaned as she looked up at the orange and pink-colored clouds that covered the sky. The sun was beginning to set in the west, the day was nearly spent and she still hadn't made it home yet. She wiped her hand across her sweaty forehead and hefted the two heavy baskets full of berries. She quickened her pace. It would be dark soon, and Sophia didn't fancy the idea of wandering through the woods at night.

"Drat, drat, drat," Sophia muttered to herself in frustration. What was supposed to be a quick chore had turned into an all-day endeavor. Sophia had nearly made it clear to the other side of the forest before she finally found the berries she was looking for. She had filled up her baskets to the brim and trudged back home, pausing to huff and puff with exhaustion every now and again.

Sophia mentally berated herself as she wearily plodded back. Giselle was going to be so disappointed. There was no way they would make it into town by now. Sophia groaned again. "I could have turned around and called it a day. I could have just taken my birthday off, but noooo I _had_ to find _some_…" Sophia sighed and looked down at her basket of berries. She had gathered more than enough for the dye. Maybe she could whip together a berry tart tonight for dinner? If Giselle's greatest talent was dressmaking, Sophia's was baking. She could make some pretty delicious treats when she had the proper ingredients. It wasn't nearly as good as a day in town, but it was something.

Suddenly, Sophia froze and looked around the clearing. She was almost home, but something felt off. It was too quiet. The two girls had grown up surrounded by animals. There was always birds perched in the rafters of their house, squirrels racing up and down the beams of the roof, and deer wandering their yard, the sound of creatures was constant, but now the whole clearing was silent.

"You're being ridiculous," Sophia told herself. "Everything is fine." Despite her own advice, Sophia tightened her grip on the baskets and quickened her pace, suddenly very eager to get home. Her skirts swished against her legs as she hurried into the clearing where her cottage was built. Sophia gasped at the sight that awaited her and dropped her baskets, littering the forest floor with berries.

The cottage looked half decimated. The roof had been ripped off and the walls were crumbling. One of the tree branches that had grown up around the roof had snapped in half. She could see the interior of your home. Her belongings were scattered everywhere and covered in dust.

"GISELLE!" Sophia sobbed racing towards the rubble. "Giselle!" she cried, terrified that she would find her sister in a crumpled heap crushed by a beam. "Giselle, where are you?!" she screamed. "It's Sophia. Please!"

Sophia's eyes fell on the box that her sister had given her earlier that day. It sat there, miraculously unharmed, covered in a thin layer of dust. Sophia hurried upwards and opened the lid of the box. The lifted out the shimmery dress that had sister had made her and clutched it close to her chest. "Giselle!" she cried. "Where are you?!"

"Eh ahem, um excuse me."

Sophia whirled around in shock. She heard a voice, but it wasn't Giselle's voice. A short, stocky, middle-aged man ambled towards her, making his way through the rubble to her side. He had lank, brown hair beneath a red cap and he wore a brown coat. "Are you mistress Sophia?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?!" Sophia screamed. She dropped the dress and lunged at the man. She gripped the man's lapels and shook him violently.

"Pleeeease… madam!" he gasped.

Sophia released him roughly and he plopped to the ground. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

The man struggled to catch his breath. "My name is Nathaniel," said. "I'm assuming you're Mistress Sophia. You look like your sister… except…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Except not as pretty," Sophia snapped coldly. It was true, the days where her and her sister could have passed as twins were gone. If Giselle had blossomed into a beautiful rose, Sophia had sprouted up like a cactus getting more pricklier every year. While Giselle was tall and willowy with long flowing hair, Sophia was petite with sharp features and a wild mop of red curls that she could barely wrestle into a bun every morning. "So you've seen Giselle?" Sophia demanded. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course," he said. "She's fine. In fact, she is all set to marry Prince Edward."

Sophia stared at Nathaniel for a few moments, blinked and then launched into another rampage. "WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she hollered. "MY SISTER IS GONE, MY HOME IS DESTROYED, AND YOU'RE MAKING JOKES!"

Nathaniel jumped backwards, holding up his hands defensively before Sophia could shake him again. "Please, madam," he cried. "I assure you, I'm completely serious."

Sophia froze. "What?!" she cried.

"Please allow me to explain," Nathaniel said. "You see Prince Edward and I were troll-hunting not far from here when…"

"A TROLL?!" Sophia shrieked. She whirled around and stared at the wreckage of her cottage in horror. Suddenly, it all made sense. Sophia pressed a hand over her mouth and stifled a horrified cry as she dropped to her knees.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he said awkwardly. "It came crashing through your home."

"But Giselle is alright…" Sophia cried, rising to her feet. "You said she was okay?!"

"Oh yes," he insisted. "Prince Edward was able to rescue her and they have fallen madly in love with each other. They are all set to marry each other on the morrow."

"MARRY?!" Sophia cried, staring at Nathaniel in shock.

"Yes," Nathaniel said. "Your sister has ridden off to the palace with the prince and she is quite insistent that you attend the wedding tomorrow."

"MARRY?!" Sophia repeated.

"Yes…" Nathaniel said, eying her warily. "That's why they sent me back here to fetch you. Of course, it would have been considerably more convenient if they had realized this BEFORE I made it all the way back to the palace." Nathaniel cleared his throat, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"MARRY?!" Sophia repeated helplessly.

"Uh, yes," he said, eyeing her in confusion. "Anyway, if we leave right now and ride all through the night we should get there in time for the wedding and your sister is quite insistent. She wants you to be there. In fact, she wants you to live in the palace with her and Edward after the wedding."

"But wait…" Sophia held up her hands helplessly. "Giselle just decided to marry this guy after one day?!"

"Yes," he said slowly. "They believe it's true love."

"Of course she did," Sophia groaned. She pressed her fingers to her temple. "She had a fake statue of a prince this morning. Of course, she was going to go for the real thing!"

"Excuse me…?" Nathaniel asked in confusion.

"So, if Giselle marries this guy that would make her a princess?" Sophia asked.

"Well, technically a Queen once Edward is coronated…" Nathaniel explained.

"SHE CAN'T BE A QUEEN!" Sophia exclaimed. "She has no clue how to run a kingdom! She couldn't even run the dress business without me! This is a disaster!"

"Mistress Sophia," Nathaniel interrupted. "I hate to bother you, but we really must leave soon, if we are to make it in time for the wedding…"

"There's not going to be a wedding!" Sophia insisted. "I need to talk to her. I need to talk some sense into her before she does something stupid!" Sophia whirled on Nathaniel. "You need to take me to the palace right away!"

"Yes, miss Sophia, that's what I've been trying to do for the last twenty minutes," Nathaniel said with an exasperated sigh. "I have a carriage waiting." He gestured towards a small carriage that was nearly hidden behind the half-crumbled walls of her cottage.

"Good," Sophia said decisively. "Let's go! We're burning daylight." She grabbed Nathaniel by his coat sleeve and stomped towards the carriage, practically dragging him along.

"Miss Sophia," he cried in surprise. "Didn't you want to… gather your things?"

"My things?" Sophia repeated incredulously.

"Well, if you're going to be living in the palace after the wedding…"

"There's not going to be a wedding!" Sophia repeated more insistently. "And we're not going to live in the palace!"

"Well… then… where _are_ you going to live?" Nathaniel asked.

Sophia frowned as the full implication of what had just happened hit her like a charging troll. The only home that she had ever known was destroyed. She had nowhere to stay. Even if she did track down her sister and got her to see reason, she and Giselle had nowhere to go. Their meager belongings were gone. Sophia gnawed her fingernail anxiously.

"Give me five minutes," she said to Nathaniel, her voice breaking.

"Yes, of course," Nathaniel said, brushing off his coat. "I'll be readying the carriage and we will leave shortly."

Sophia frowned and examined the remnants of her home. She managed to step over the broken tree branches and shattered furniture. She could see the broken remains of Giselle's former "prince" scattered across the floor. Her pitcher had split into two pieces, a pair of buttons and red thread lay besides it. Sophia managed to step over the wreckage into what had been her bedroom. She pushed aside the quilts and lifted the broken bed frame. She pulled out a dented lockbox. Scowling, Sophia struggled to open the lock. Finally, it popped open. Sophia emptied the few coins, all of the money they had from their last shipment of dresses into her apron pocket. She rose to her feet and looked around. Everything else was destroyed or covered in dust. She would have to start over again with a handful of coins and a prayer.

Feeling miserable, Sophia trudged her way back to Nathaniel. She paused for a moment, giving her home a silent goodbye, when her eyes fell on the box. She caught a glimmer of pink fabric and knelt down besides the box again. Sophia gripped the sleeves of the gown and lifted it out of the box. She shook it once, to clear the dust. It was somehow unharmed. Sophia folded it up and tucked it under her arm before rising to her feet once again.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sophia said as she made her way to the carriage. "Let's go."

"Yes, yes of course, mistress," Nathaniel said. He opened the door for her and bowed politely. Sophia climbed in, carefully setting the dress on the seat besides her. Nathaniel closed the door and moved towards the driver's seat. "Hang on, Miss Sophia," he cautioned before he cracked the reins.

The horse trotted off through the forest. Sophia was able stared out the window at the broken remains of her home as the sight faded away into the distance. Sophia sighed and pressed a hand to her cheek. If she would have just stayed home. If, for once, she could have just enjoyed herself, indulged Giselle's silly sculpture, gone off to town for the day, they wouldn't be in this situation. Sure, the troll might have still rampaged through their cottage, but they would have been safe. They would have been together. And she wouldn't be considering something so asinine as marrying a complete stranger who just happened to be a prince!

The sky transformed slowly from orange pink to deep purple and blue as the carriage ramble through the dark forest and closer and closer to the palace. Worry and worry raced through Sophia's mind. What if they didn't get there in time? What if the prince didn't like the idea of Sophia living in the palace? With all of this running through her head, Sophia stayed awake through the long night, but before long all of her thoughts exhausted and she nodded off into a troubled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 4. Eddy**

Sophia jolted awake with a start, nearly banging her head against the carriage ceiling. She looked around in frantic alarm, before she remembered where she was and let out a groan. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes wearily. She leaned her head out of the window and looked around. As far as she could tell, they were still in the forest and the gray light of early dawn was beginning to peer through the tree branches. Though they appeared to be on the edge of the forest, the trees weren't nearly as thick as they were in the glen where they had lived. Sophia tried to find her only companion and scowled. "Darn it, Nathaniel!" she growled at the hapless driver who jumped at the sound of her voice. "Can't this thing go any faster?!"

"We're going as fast as we can, mistress," he said wearily. "But we _have_ been going through the night nonstop…"

Sophia groaned again and pulled her head back into the carriage, flopping back against the seat, not hearing the rest of his words. "We're almost here mistress!" Nathaniel called down reassuringly. Sophia leaned forwards and placed her head in her hands as her thoughts returned once again to her sister and her impending wedding. At this point, it was hard to say if she would reach her sister in time. Would Giselle insist on delaying the wedding until after speaking to her? She could only hope at this point.

Sophia combed her fingers through her red curls anxiously. Maybe she was looking at this whole situation the wrong way? Giselle was about to marry the crown prince. She was going to live in a palace, have servants waiting on her beck and call, she would never want for anything ever again. Plus, she wouldn't be isolated in the middle of the forest. She could have friends and go to the shops whenever she wanted and never have to work again. It was a much better life than Sophia could ever provide, even if their house wasn't demolished by a troll. Sophia winced. Besides, if Giselle didn't marry the prince, both of them would be on the streets with only pennies to their name. Sophia plucked anxiously at the loose threads on her apron. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Sophia was crowned queen? Maybe she wouldn't be expected to do too much? Maybe most of it would fall onto the prince?

She cringed. Even if that was so, it that still meant that Giselle was marrying a complete stranger. No matter what Sophia told herself, that fact was hard to overlook. Of course, Giselle wouldn't see it that way. Sophia slumped forwards. Giselle was going to hate her for this.

"Mistress Sophia?" Nathaniel asked timidly. "We've arrived at the palace."

"We have?!" Sophia cried. She leaned out of the carriage and peered up at the palace. Her jaw dropped as she peered up at the magnificent white palace. Vine-covered turrets rose high above her head and pendants flapped in the morning breeze. The palace was easily a dozen times larger than their tiny house in the forest. And this could be their new home.

"Wow," Sophia breathed in disbelief. Nathaniel stopped the carriage and stepped around to open the door. Sophia spilled out instantly, snatching her dress off the carriage seat at the last minute.

"Now I will show you to your room," Nathaniel said. Nathaniel pushed open a door and led her into the inner courtyard of the palace. Sophia followed him across a long white bridge. She stared at the swirling waters below and realized it came from a strange sort of wishing well a few feet away. The place was beautiful, but Sophia didn't take any time to dwell on that.

"Where is my sister?" Sophia demanded.

"I'm afraid she hasn't arrived yet," Nathaniel said. "She wanted to prepare for the wedding with her animal friends. It's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding you know."

"I want to see her now!" Sophia snapped.

"I assure you, Miss Sophia," Nathaniel said wearily. "I will bring her immediately to you as soon as she arrives…"

"But…"

"Right this way," Nathaniel said gripping her arm a bit tighter than he needed to and all but shoving her into the palace. Sophia immediately shook off his grip, but followed him down corridor after corridor lined with statues and elegant paintings. Finally, Nathaniel stopped at a room and opened a door, bowing before her. "This will be your quarters."

Still clutching her dress, Sophia cautiously stepped into a white paneled room. The bedroom was filled with sunlight from a large bay window that provided a picturesque view of the kingdom. In the corner, there sat an elegant canopy bed draped with white gauze and a fluffy white comforter. On the opposite wall there was a large white vanity and an ornate golden mirror. The carpet was plush and soft beneath her feet and a small crystal chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. "Pretty impressive isn't it?" Nathaniel smiled.

Sophia sniffed. "It will suffice." She dropped her dress onto the bed before turning on Nathaniel once again. "When will I get to see my sister?"

Nathaniel sighed heavily in defeat. "We're not sure, Miss Sophia, but I will alert you the instant she arrives."

"See that you do," Sophia snapped.

"In the meantime," Nathaniel said as he turned to leave. "Prince Edward would like a word with you…"

"The Prince?" Sophia cried whirling around, but Nathaniel had already left, slamming the door behind him. In fact, he seemed quite eager to be rid of her. As a wave of indignation briefly swiped over her, Sophia felt a spike of panic hit her. The prince wanted to talk to her? What would she say to him? Sophia stared down at her worn dress. It was wrinkled and stained with berry juice from her earlier chores. Sleeping in it hadn't helped. She hurried over to the mirror and began smoothing out the wrinkles of her skirts and straightening her hair. At that moment, the door swung open again.

"Is that my beautiful sister-in-law?!" a new voice boomed. Sophia barely had time to tear her eyes away from her reflection in the mirror when she felt someone lift her off her feet and whirl her around. Sophia let out a yelp of surprise as the newcomer plopped her onto her feet again. Sophia stared at a familiar figure. One that she had seen from a distance numerous times before. He was a tall figure with brown hair, blue eyes and the most dashing smile she had ever seen. Today, he was dressed in white with large poufed sleeves and a golden crown.

"Your highness," Sophia managed to squeak in shock. She immediately remembered protocol and dropped into an awkward curtsey.

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Oh no! None of that. Please call me Eddy."

Sophia's eyes widened. "Absolutely not!" she cried aghast before she remembered whom she was speaking to. "I mean, it… it wouldn't be proper, my lord." She said.

Edward laughed. "Now there's no need to be so informal," he said disarmingly. "After all, we're going to be in-laws in a matter of hours."

Sophia's face blanched, "Actually, I wanted to speak to you about that your highness…"

"Eddy," he insisted.

"Eddy…" Sophia corrected. The word felt off coming out of her mouth.

"Oh you look just like Giselle described," Edward grinned. "We're so glad you could make. Thanks to your sister, I'm about to be the happiest man in the world."

"But sir…" Sophia interrupted. "Are you certain that this is a good idea?"

"Oh don't worry, Sophia," Edward said with a smile. "You'll always be welcome in our home. Do you like your room?"

"I… uh… yes, it's very nice," Sophia stammered.

"Fantastic," Edward beamed. "The wedding will take place as soon as my beloved arrives. Oh! And Giselle told me that yesterday was your birthday?"

"Uh, yes sir," Sophia replied.

"Well, happy birthday to you!" he said in a sing-song voice. "I have a present for you." Edward reached into his cloak and pulled out a small gift box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. He handed it to Sophia with a grin. "Go on, open it." He said eagerly.

Sophia looked up at Edward in surprise before returning her attention to the small box. Afraid to risk offending royalty, Sophia tugged on the ribbon and removed the lid from the box. Sophia gasped at its contents. It was a beautifully designed silver tiara studded with white gems. It was probably worth more than everything else in their house combined. "Do you like it?" Edward asked excitedly.

"It's… it's… beautiful, my lord," she said, staring at the tiara in shock.

"Wonderful!" Edward beamed. "You'll have to wear it to our wedding."

"That's actually what I was hoping..."

"I still have so much to do before your sister gets here," Edward said making his way towards the door. "I'm sure you'll want to get some rest before the big event, but we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other later."

"Later?!" Sophia echoed, her heart was pounding against her chest in terror.

"Don't worry," Edward said airily. "I'll take care of everything! By the way, my stepmother would like to meet you before the ceremony."

Sophia stared at Edward in terror. "Your step-mother?" she repeated. "THE QUEEN?"

"Yes, that's right," Edward grinned. "Don't worry. You'll love her!"

"But… but…" Sophia stammered.

"Oh Sophia!" he cried. "This is the happiest day of my life!" He flung his arms out dramatically before he raced out the door and vanished down the hallway.

Sophia's knees gave out and she plopped onto the bed in shock. "He's an idiot," she whispered to herself. "A very nice idiot, but…" Sophia groaned and flopped backwards. The kingdom was going to be left in the hands of her naïve sister and her equally naïve new husband. They were all doomed.

At that moment, the second part of what he had said sunk into her mind. "The queen," she whispered. Sophia sat up abruptly. Sophia didn't know very much about the queen. In the rare moments when she had seen Queen Narissa, she seemed like a dark, imposing figure. But she was the queen and she seemed to have a bit more sense than her airhead son. She was coming to see her. She couldn't find her sister, she couldn't get through to Prince Edward, but maybe Queen Narissa could reason with him.

Sophia bolted to her feet and looked down at her tattered gown. She couldn't meet the queen looking like this. Sophia snatched the gown that Giselle had made her from the bed and stepped behind a wall screen. She tore off her old game and quickly changed into the shimmering pink one. It was a perfect fit like all of the gowns Giselle made. Sophia struggled to swallow a lump in her throat at the thought. Sophia stepped out from the screen and returned her attention to her reflection in the mirror. Using her fingers, Sophia struggled to comb her wild red curls into a proper updo. Her eyes fell on the tiara which lay shimmering in the gift box on the vanity. As an afterthought, she removed it from the box and settled it on top of her wild curls.

The door to her room clicked and Sophia jumped and spun around. A dark, statuesque woman glided into her bedroom closing the door firmly behind her. Sophia's breath caught in her throat and she completely forgot to curtsey. The woman was taller than Sophia by a head with jet black hair topped with a silver crown. She wore a long flowing gown of black and purple. Her dark eyes seemed to examine Sophia, her glittery gown, the shiny tiara, searching her for something. Finally, those dark eyes met hers.

"So…" she said at last. "You must be the sister…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 5. Runaway Bride**

It took Sophia a few moments to remember how to form words. She just stared at the queen with her mouth gaping. A few seconds later she tried to stammer a response. "Y… your… your majesty!" she cried, her knees buckled beneath her and she struggled to transform the gesture into a curtsey at the last moment. "It's… it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

It seemed to be a one-sided pleasure. Narissa narrowed her eyes and circled Sophia like a shark. Sophia had heard about her ruler naturally, but she rarely heard much about about the Queen. The Queen had married Prince Edward's father when the boy was still a child. Sophia actually remembered the event. It had been one of the few moments when Granny had taken Sophia and Giselle into the city. Sophia remembered standing in the throne room, watching the wedding and coronation. At the time, Narissa did not match Sophia's childlike vision of a fairy tale queen. She wasn't particularly beautiful or gentle and she didn't seem thrilled about marrying Edward's father at all. In fact, the one moment when Narissa seemed genuinely and truly happy was when the priest lowered a sparkling crown on her head.

Now, Narissa looked older, but no less intimidating. "My stepson informs me that he intends to wed your sister," she said.

"Y-yes your majesty," Sophia agreed.

Narissa stopped in front of her. "And how do you feel about this?"

Sophia swallowed. This felt like a trap. "I-It would be an honor for my sister to marry your stepson," she said carefully. "But…"

Narissa raised an eyebrow, "But…?" Sophia's mouth went dry.

"But…" Sophia said, licking her lips. "It does seem a bit sudden…"

"You don't want them to marry?" Narissa asked quietly. Her voice was completely neutral, but something about the way she spoke made her anxious. Definitely a trap.

Sophia curtsied again and she wasn't quite sure why. "Forgive me your majesty, but my sister is very young and very naive. I'm not sure she is qualified to serve as a queen. We've lived in a hollow tree for our entire lives and I'm not sure if she's ready to marry."

Narissa stared at her and Sophia could feel sweat running down the back of her neck. Finally, she spoke. "You are absolutely right," Narissa said resuming her pacing. "The wedding cannot be allowed to continue."

Sophia felt a surge of relief as if she had passed some major test. "It's curious though," Narissa observed. "Most people would jump at the opportunity to see their sister wed a crown prince."

Sophia anxiously wrung her skirt in her hands. "It.. it would be a great honor," she repeated. "But perhaps… not what's best for Andalasia."

Narissa crossed her arms and looked Sophia up and down. "You resemble her somewhat," she observed.

"But not as pretty," Sophia commented.

Narissa laughed, "So disparaging?"

"I don't think I'm _ugly_," Sophia retorted before quickly adding "Your highness. But I'm not the beauty my sister is."

A small smirk stretched across her face. "It's a shame things didn't turn out differently," she remarked. "If we had met earlier, I think we could have been friends."

Sophia quirked her head to the side. "So… does this mean that you will be speak to your stepson?"

"The wedding is not going to happen, my dear," Narissa said calmly. "I will see to that."

Sophia let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Of course, my dear," Narissa said with a small smile. "Now, I believe we must head to the church."

"Yes, yes of course, your majesty," Sophia said with a nod. Narissa swept out of the room. "Nathaniel," she called out.

Nathaniel appeared out of thin air. He skidded to a halt, removed his hat and bowed low before her. "Yes, your highness," he said with a bold grin.

"Kindly escort Miss Sophia to the church," she said. "I'll be arriving shortly."

Nathaniel's grin fell instantly. "HER?!" he cried. Sophia glared at him. "I mean, yes of course, your majesty. At once." He offered Sophia a smile, one that seemed much more strained than the one that he given Narissa. "Right this way, Madame."

Sophia gave him a terse nod. "Thank you, Nathaniel." She swept past Nathaniel, arms crossed and her sparkling skirts swept around her legs. She didn't like the way Nathaniel spoke to her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do once she found Sophia, but she was glad that she was never going to see Nathaniel again.

-888-

Sophia once again clambered into the carriage and they rambled down the road to a large cathedral. As she stepped inside, Sophia had to admit, it was beautiful. Large stain glass windows lined the walls and the pews were swathed in gauzy white streamers. Half of the pews were filled with elegantly dressed members of court, the other half was filled with woodland critters. Once they caught sight of her, many of flocked to her side happily chirping.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Sophia insisted. "Where's Pip?" She didn't see the little rodent anywhere.

"Sophia!"

Sophia glanced up in time to see Edward running towards her. He was still smiling, dressed in all white, but to Sophia he looked somewhat nervous. "You're here," he cried. "How wonderful… is… is Giselle with you?"

"What?" Sophia asked. "No… why?"

"Ah… well," Edward laughed nervously. "Things… things seem to running a bit late. She was supposed to be here by now."

Sophia felt a twinge of anxiety. "Have… have you spoken to your stepmother?"

"No, she hasn't arrived yet," Edward said. "I… I'm sure Giselle is just taking her time."

At that moment, the door swung open and Narissa entered. Everyone in the church rose to their feet and bowed as she passed. Narissa swept past them without a thought. "Edward," she said firmly. "I need to speak with you immediately."

"Stepmother," he smiled. "Have… have you heard from Giselle?"

"Giselle?" she asked. "She's missing then?"

Sophia's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat at the word "missing".

"No," Edward insisted catching Sophia's concerned face. "No, she's just late."

"Well, I will need to speak with her as well," Narissa said. "Nathaniel!" she called out.

Once again, Nathaniel scrambled to her side like an eager puppy. "Yes, your highness," he grinned and bowed low. "Kindly fetch Miss Giselle," she ordered.

Nathaniel stared at her in blank confusion. "But… I… don't…"

"Nathaniel!" Narissa snapped. She whirled on her servant and spoke very slowly as though she was a teacher and he was an exceptionally slow pupil. "Please… go and fetch Miss Giselle," she said. "_Understand_?"

Something seemed to click for Nathaniel. "Oh!" he cried. "Oh yes of course!" he bumbled off quickly. Sophia frowned. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and began to pace back and forth.

"I'm sure there's no reason to worry, Sophia," Edward insisted. "Giselle is just running a bit late."

Sophia gnawed her bottom lip. Something felt wrong. Very wrong. In the church, wedding guests and animals alike were beginning to get restless. She could hear murmurs and shuffling as the minutes passed slowly and painfully.

Finally, Nathaniel flung open the doors to the church and hurried, panting down the aisle. He looked quite nervous. There was no sign of Giselle. "Your highness," Nathaniel said with a hurried bow. "Can I speak to you privately?"

Sophia wasn't going to have it. "Where is Giselle?!" she demanded.

Edward and Narissa also looked at Nathaniel expectantly. Nathaniel shrugged helplessly. "I can't find her, your highness."

"WHAT?!" Edward cried.

Many things happened at once. It felt as though Sophia's world had gone silent. Edward let out a cry of alarm and raced out of the church, frantically looking around for Giselle as though she was going to jump out from behind a pillar and yell "Surprise! Here I am!" Narissa was berating Nathaniel, but Sophia didn't hear the words. Nathaniel was babbling some sort of excuse, insisting that he had no clue where Giselle could be. The guests were beginning to speak openly now, the murmur of concern had erupted into a roar. The woodland critters were surrounding Sophia, nuzzling her arms and gathering around her feet. The priest had taken a few steps forward and gripped her shoulder.

The church erupted into chaos. Narissa stormed out, calling after Edward with Nathaniel trailing behind her. The priest also scrurried after them, asking questions that went more or less ignored. Gradually the guests began to trickle out of the church. Sophia stood at the base of the altar, temporarily forgotten. Her heart pounded wildly in her heart. Her worst fears had come true. Giselle was gone and no one seemed to have a clue where she was. Sophia let out a keening cry and dropped to her knees, sobbing alone in the church with only the animals to comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 6. Pixie in a Jar**

Sophia nearly collided into another shopper as she scurried across the cobblestones in the marketplace. She uttered a distracted apology before continuing on her way. She could hear the man mutter something about "crazy woman" as he shook his head and kept walking. Sophia didn't care. She simply returned her gaze skywards, searching the nearby treetops for squirrels, or more to the point, Pip.

The doomed wedding had been nearly a week ago and since then it felt like everyone who knew and loved Sophia were vanishing into the ether. Like Sophia, Edward refused to admit that Giselle had gotten cold feet and simply ran away. He immediately began to launch search party after search party despite Narissa's insistence that it was pointless. Still convinced that he and Giselle were destined to be together, Edward also insisted that Sophia stay in the palace. Sophia had nowhere to go so she had no choice but to accept his hospitality and wait for Edward to return with her sister. She didn't get the impression that Narissa liked this arrangement, but at least the queen had not thrown her out.

And then one day Edward did not return from one of his searching expeditions. After several days without word, more search parties were dispatched. After several days of searching, no one had reported any sign of Edward or Giselle and slowly they began to call off the search. Sophia couldn't help but feel that Narissa had called off the searches a bit prematurely, but she wasn't about to criticize her sovereign ruler especially when she was surviving on her charity. Besides, Sophia was conducting her own search at the time, looking for the squirrel Pip. He had also vanished around the same time as Giselle. Now, every time Sophia stepped outside she found herself scanning the treetops hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

"And now the princess Cinderella is throwing a ball…"

Sophia froze in her tracks as a thread of conversation wafted out of the air. "Cinderella?" She turned searching for the source of the conversation. A group of two middle-aged women were chatting as they examined the produce in a fruit stand.

"Well, she's certainly come full circle hasn't she?" the other woman replied.

Fascinated, Sophia made her way over to the woman quickly. "Excuse me," she interrupted. "I'm sorry, did you say Cinderella?"

"Oh yes," the first woman said cheerily. "She's planning a royal ball to celebrate her anniversary. Appropriate enough since she met the prince at a ball."

"But.. she's real?" Sophia asked. "Cinderella? It's not just a fairy tale?"

The two women exchanged confused glances. "Of course not, dear," one of them cried. "Good heavens! Have you been living under a rock for the past ten years?"

"In a tree in the middle of the forest actually," Sophia corrected. The two women's eyes widened. "So… if Cinderella is a real person," Sophia continued. "Her fairy godmother is real too."

"Of course," the second woman said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sophia nodded and retreated from the conversation as the women continued to chat. Sophia slowly made her way through the market lost in her own thoughts. Fairy godmothers were real. For some reason, in a world where troll attacks were a daily occurrence, Sophia had never put much stock in the idea that fairy godmothers were true. She always assumed that if there were fairy godmothers out in the world either she or Giselle would have acquired one by now to help them with their struggles.

Sophia made her way up the steps and inside the palace again. Nathaniel stood at the door and offered her a curt nod as she stepped through the door. Sophia nodded back. If there was one person who disliked her presence more than Narissa it was Nathaniel and she could swear that she could catch him shooting dirty looks at her.

"Miss Sophia," he said. "The Queen would like a word with you."

Sophia frowned. This was the moment she had been dreading. "What?" she asked.

"She is waiting for you in the throne room," Nathaniel said. "It would be unwise to keep her waiting." Sophia nodded miserably and slowly made her way down the hallway. Sophia pushed open the door and peered inside. Narissa was sitting expectantly on a massive wrought iron throne.

"You wanted to see me, your highness?" Sophia asked.

"Yes my dear," she said coldly. "Come in."

Sophia anxiously stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She slowly crossed the throne room, her footsteps echoing eerily throughout the otherwise silent room. She stopped when she stood several feet before the throne.

"My dear," she said. "You never struck me as a woman who refuses to acknowledge facts simply because they are unpleasant." Sophia stared back, unsure of what to say. "These are the facts," Narissa said. "Your sister has vanished. So has my stepson. Unfortunately, we have not seen any sign of either of them since they left. I think perhaps it is time for us to face facts. They are not going to return."

Sophia shook her head. "Your highness, it hasn't been that long…"

"Silence," Narissa snapped. Sophia shrank back. "I'm afraid you and I are not destined to become family. We have both suffered great losses over the past several days, but we must find a way to move on." She narrowed her eyes, "And that means leaving the palace to make your own way in the world."

Sophia's eyes widened, "But… but… but where will I go?"

"You are a resourceful young woman," she said. "I'm sure you will find a way." Narissa rose to her feet. "Nathaniel will help you gather your things."

"But your majesty…"

Without another word, Narissa swept out of the room, and Sophia was immediately hustled out of the room and led to her room. Nathaniel was humming merrily to himself as he folded her gowns and placed them in a suitcase. Sophia slumped onto her bed and clutched her hair. Her last harbor had been swept away and she had no idea what she should do next. Where was her fairy godmother? Where was a magic wand that she could wave and fix everything around her.

No. Sophia rose to her feet determinedly. She didn't magic. She would save herself. Narissa had said at one point that she liked Sophia. Perhaps she could reason with the queen? Into the was mentally preparing a speech for the queen as she made her way back to the throne room, but when she pushed open the door she realized that the throne room was empty. "Your majesty?" Sophia peered around the throne room. There was no sign of the queen. Sophia was confused. She had just been here. Sophia circled the throne, searching the area. Sophia examined the empty room, there were no other doors apart from the door she had just emerged from. Sophia studied the throne, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. That was when she noticed something odd. The throne room was covered with glossy black tiles, but near the throne, there was one green tile. Sophia peered at the tile before pressing it with her toe. Sophia felt the tile click beneath her slipper. Suddenly, there was the sound of stone grinding against stone. Sophia leapt backwards. A stone slab directly in front of the throne rolled back revealing a hidden staircase the led down into the throne. Sophia's eyes widened and she peered into the darkness. She slowly stepped onto the step, making her way down into the dark chamber. As she inched down, further and further, Sophia could hear voices. It was the queen.

"Well, well, my ornery little friend. Are you ready to talk?"

"Let me out of this blasted jar!" she could hear someone snarl.

"All in good time," Narissa continued. "First, I need you tell me where I can find the fair folk."

Sophia stepped into a dark circular chamber. It reminded her vaguely of a cellar except for a strange dark pedestal in the center. There was a round crystal globe perched on top of it. The room was lined with shelves filled with strange specimens in jars and odd artifacts. Narissa stood with her back to Sophia and seemed to be addressing someone that she couldn't see. Sophia leaped behind a large gargoyle statue and prayed that Narissa didn't hear her. Fortunately, Narissa did not turn around. Sophia peered out from behind the gargoyle's wing. She could barely make out a faint glow. For a moment, Sophia thought that Narissa was addressing a fairy fly in a jar, but upon closer inspection Sophia realized that it was actually a small winged man. He was about the size of a butterfly with a yellow cap and clothing and a bristly gray beard and eyebrows. He glowed yellow and was flitting around the jar, pushing against the cork stopper.

"Not a chance, lady," the man snapped. "If you think King Eidileg is going to help you just to get me back you're crazy."

"I think he will be quite eager to get his right-hand man back," Narissa said.

"PAH!" the little figure snapped. "Shows what you know."

Narissa scowled at him. "Sounds like you need more time to think it over." The little man turned and blew a raspberry at her. "Impudent little…" she snapped. She drew a deep breath and seemed to master herself before giving him a smirk. "Either you will tell me where I can find the fair folk or you can die in that jar." She turned to leave but halted after a few steps. "Oh and don't bother trying to disappear. That jar is spell-proof." She slowly made her way up the steps without another word. Sophia shrank back into the shadows but Narissa didn't seem to notice her. Sophia waited a few moments before returning her attention to the strange little creature in the jar. He was angrily whizzing around the jar muttering to himself. "Thinks she can push ole Doli around? Well, I'll show her!" Doli flung himself against the cork stopper again with a frustrated grunt.

Sophia carefully made her way out of her hiding place and cautiously approached the jar. "Excuse me."

The creature froze and glared at her. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Sophia," she said. She stared at him, "Are you a fairy?"

"Fairy?!" he snapped indignantly. "I am Doli of the Fair Folk. I am a pixie."

"Oh," Sophia said with a frown, "So… you don't know any fairies?"

"Hmmph," Doli said indignantly. "Well, I didn't say that." He looked up at her. "Why are you so interested in fairies?"

"I'm in a bit of predicament too," Sophia admitted. "I need help from someone who can use magic. Could you help me?"

"Me?" Doli thought to himself. "What do you need?"

"I need help finding my sister," Sophia said. "Can you find her?"

Doli frowned. "Sorry girlie. That's a bit beyond my paygrade." Sophia's shoulders slumped. "But…" Doli said thoughtfully. "King Eidileg might…"

Sophia perked up "Can you take me to him?"

Doli scoffed. Girlie, in case you haven't noticed, I can't take you anywhere." He flung himself at the cork again. "I can't take _myself_ anywhere."

"But if you weren't in there, you could?" Sophia asked.

Doli eyed her shrewdly. "Maybe…"

Sophia glared at him. "Okay, Mr. Doli, how about this. I'll help you get out of here, if you take me to your King Eidileg."

Doli brightened up. "Deal! Now get me out of here!"

"Oh no no no," Sophia said. "I'm not letting you out of there until we get to King Eidileg. I heard what Narissa said about disappearing." Doli snapped his fingers. Sophia stood up on her toes and lifted the jar down from the shelf. "How did you get captured to begin with?" she asked.

"Her stupid henchman came up behind me and caught me in this blasted jar," Doli scowled.

At that moment, a shaft of light suddenly filled the dark chamber. Sophia flung up a hand to shade her eyes and stared up at Nathaniel who stared down at her with equal astonishment. "Well, speak of the devil," Doli remarked drily.

"What are you doing here?!" Nathaniel cried in alarm before turning over his shoulder. "Your highness! Your highness! I found her! Oof…"

Tucking Doli's jar under one arm, Sophia sprang forwards rammed into Nathaniel, knocking him flat before she sprang up the steps two at a time.

"Yeah!" Doli cried happily. "Hit him again girlie!"

"Hush!" Sophia snapped. "We need to get out of here." She raced up the steps and through the throne room. She could hear Nathaniel's winded bellowing behind her. "Guards! Guards get her! Don't let her escape!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 7. Escape**

Sophia's head popped up from the floor of the throne room just as two guards entered, staring at her in confusion. "Miss Sophia?" one of them asked.

Sophia didn't say anything. She clutched Doli's jar to her chest and raced out the door, her worn shoes sliding against the shiny marble floors. The guards watched her in confusion when Nathaniel emerged, huffing and puffing. "Don't… don't just stand there…" he bellowed at the guards. "Go get her!" The guards exchanged confused looks before tearing off in the opposition direction.

Sophia tore down the long hallways as fast as she could. She could hear the guards calling her name and that only made her run faster. She glanced back over her shoulder making sure the guards weren't there before she turned a sharp corner.

Narissa's sneering face glared at her. Sophia let out a sharp yelp of fright and nearly dropped the jar. "SHHH!" Doli hissed wildly. "Hush up girlie!"

Sophia slapped a hand across her mouth. Her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She stared at Narissa's unmoving face and slowly came to the realization that she was not staring at Narissa herself. It was a white moving statue of the queen, one of many that dotted the hallways of the palace. Still keeping her hand over mouth, Sophia flung herself against the wall and stood there silently. She could hear the guards clambering through the halls, calling her name. "You know if you let me out I could get us both out of here," Doli wheedled. Sophia scowled at him.

"Yeah, nice try, pixie," she snapped. Doli snapped his fingers.

Nervously, Sophia peered around the corner. She could see the two guards and Nathaniel standing in the hallway. They looked around. "This way!" one of them yelled and they tore off in the opposite direction. Sophia let out a relieved sigh and slowly backed away from the corner. She shuffled backwards keeping her back pressed against the wall, carefully watching the hallway. She kept backing up until she felt herself crash into something.

At first, she thought it was another statue, but then the lips parted and spoke. "Well, well, well," Narissa said coldly. "What do we have here?"

Sophia screamed and jumped backwards. Narissa had stepped out of a door at the opposite end of the hallway that Sophia had not even noticed. The queen loomed over her, glaring at the pixie in the jar.

"Run girlie run!" Doli shrieked banging against the side of the glass.

Narissa suddenly raised her hand, a dark flaming ball of energy hovering above her palm. Sophia let out a squeak and threw herself to the floor. The flame singed one of Sophia's loose curls as narrowly flew over her head. The jar slipped from her grip and rolled wildly down the hallway. She could hear Doli yelp as he rolled head over tea kettle in the jar. "Doli!" Sophia cried. She scrambled to her feet and tried to chase after her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Narissa readying a second blast. Sophia glanced around wildly, looking for something she could use as a shield. Without thinking, she yanked a square mirror from the wall and braced herself as the magical blast hurtled towards her. Surprisingly, the blast ricocheted off the mirror and flung back towards Narissa.

Narissa let out a yelp of surprise as she was knocked flat by the blast. Sophia took advantage of the moment. She dropped the now shattered mirror to the ground and scrambled after the jar. The jar had settled in a corner and was still spinning, miraculously unbroken. Doli was looking a bit green and dizzy from all the spinning, but he seemed otherwise unhurt. She scooped up the jar and looked back. Narissa was prone on the floor. She glared at her fiercely and struggled to pull herself to her feet. Another blast appeared at the tips of her fingertips. Sophia ducked around the corner just in time to dodge another blast as it exploded against the wall.

"You okay Doli?" Sophia murmured.

"UGH! My aching…"

"Good!" Sophia cut him off. She made it into the main foyer and skidded to a halt. Nathaniel and the guards appeared at the opposite end of the hall. "Get her! Get her! Get her!" Nathaniel roared. The guards sprang forwards. She could hear Narissa screaming curses at her. "Sorry about this Doli," she apologized.

"Oh no! Not again!" Doli groaned. Sophia rolled the jar out of the way before she dove to the side. The firey blast flew past her, heading towards Nathaniel. Nathaniel's eyes widened as he the guards scrambled out of the way. Sophia snatched Doli's jar off the ground and burst through the doors. She tore down the steps with the jar tucked under her arm. Her tiara was lopsided on her head, the swirling skirts of her gown tangling around her legs as she ran.

"Run faster! Run faster!" Doli ordered.

"Shut up!" Sophia snapped. She cupped a hand around her mouth and struggled to draw a deep breath. "Ahaha ahaha ahaha!" she sang out as loudly as she could with her winded voice.

"Now is not the time for a singalong girlie!" Doli snapped.

At that moment, she could hear an answering call. Ahaha! Ahaha! Ahaha!

Out of nowhere, a swarm of forest creatures raced towards the castle lawn and not a moment too soon. Looking slightly singed, Narissa and Nathaniel appeared at the steps furiously staring at them with the two guards close behind.

Giselle's relationship with the woodland creatures was probably the strongest of the two, but they also had a love for Sophia as well. They quickly saw that Sophia was in trouble and swooped in to help. The birds dove down, scooping up rocks and dropping them down on Narissa and Nathaniel and pecking at their clothing. Squirrels pelted them with twigs and acorns. A deer galloped to Sophia's side. She scrambled aboard the deer's back and clung to his neck as the deer. "Pip? Pip?" Sophia cried looking around hopefully. But it was no good. There was no sign of him.

"Friends of yours?!" Doli cried in shock.

"SOPHIA!" Narissa bellowed in between yelps of pain. The queen's eyes were blazing with fury. Her hair was loose, her dress was in shreds. She flinched as the birds dropped another round of rocks over her. "I WILL FIND YOU! YOU MISERABLE GIRL!"

Sophia felt her stomach sink, but Doli grinned and blew a raspberry at the figures before they vanished into the forest.

-888-

They kept running as long as the deer had energy. By the time Sophia finally slipped down from the deer's back wearily. Sophia sadly looked down at the beautiful dress that her sister had made her. She had only owned it for a few days. It was already ripped and burned from her escape. Sophia swallowed hard and struggled to fight back tears. She knew if she allowed herself to burst into tears she wouldn't stop. Instead, Sophia gingerly adjusted the elegant tiara so it was straight on her head and drew a steadying breath.

"Hey! Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Sophia snapped out of her exhausted fog and realized that Doli was struggling to get her attention. She held up the jar so she was face to face with the annoyed little pixie. "I'm sorry," she said wiping her eyes with the back of her wrist. "What was that, Doli?"

Doli rolled his eyes. "I SAID, WILL YOU LET ME OUT ALREADY?!"

Sophia scowled. "The deal is I will let you out when you take me to the fair folk."

"Oh come on!" Doli groaned.

"How do I know you won't vanish as soon as I open the jar?" Sophia snapped.

"Hmmph," Doli grumbled before flopping back onto his haunches.

"You should be more grateful," Sophia scolded. "I got you out of the palace didn't I?"

"Oh yes!" Doli said sarcastically. "My almighty savior! Thank you for freeing me from ONE prison!" He gave a melodramatic curtsey. Sophia glared at him and gave the jar a vicious shake. "Alright! Alright! Alright!" Doli cried. Sophia stopped and he glared up at her. "Can't you take a joke?!"

"Never had much of a sense of humor," Sophia said drily. "Now if you don't mind. Where are we going?"

"Hmm," Doli said thoughtfully looking around. "Where are we exactly?"

"In the enchanted forest," Sophia said. "Andalasia." She added thoughtfully.

"Ah. Right then," he said. "We need to find a stream."

"A stream?" Sophia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. Uh huh. A stream," he said.

Sophia stared at him quizzically, expecting more. "Why?" she asked again when no more information was forthcoming.

"Because it will lead us to the fair folk," Doli said as though he were explaining a simple math problem to a particularly slow student. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay…" Sophia said. "Any stream in particular?"

"No, any one will do," he said. "They all lead to the same place in the enchanted forest. I just put in a whirlpool, but I should be able to get us past it."

"Whirlpool?" she cried.

"It's our… security system," Doli explained. Sophia looked anxious. "Don't worry I can get past it. I designed it after all! Now come on. Quit standing around! Let's get this show on the road! We don't want to stand here waiting for Narissa to catch up with us."

Narissa.

Sophia's stomach dropped at the thought. The full impact of her actions hit her hard. Her own monarch had just tried to kill her. She couldn't return to the kingdom now. She would sick the guards on her immediately, that is if she didn't just blast her to bits herself.

A new terrible thought entered her mind. Giselle had vanished. Edward tried to find her and he was gone too. Did Narissa kill them?

No! The word came into her mind immediately. She couldn't believe that. Besides, Narissa had been with her and Edward for most of the day. When would she have the time to kill them? Sophia felt that somehow she would know if Giselle was gone.

Sophia shook her head wildly, shoving the thought from her mind. "Are you okay?" Doli was staring up at her. He actually sounded a bit concerned this time.

"Yeah," Sophia said. "I'm just having a rough couple of weeks."

"You've been having a rough week?!" Doli snapped. "You're not trapped in a jar."

Sophia scowled at him. "No, I just had my home destroyed by a troll, my sister disappeared, everyone who was capable of helping me vanished and now I'm on the run from an evil queen who wants to kill me!"

Doli stared at her for a few moments before he held up his hands. "Okay you win. Now let's go find a stream shall we?"

"Fine," she snapped. Sophia wobbled to her feet and slowly made her way through the forest, listening carefully for the sounds of running water.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 8. The Court of the Fair Folk**

The gown that her sister had made Sophia was beautiful, but not cut out for hiking through the forest. Her skirts were constantly snagging on thorns and branches until she finally bunched them up and held them in one fist with Doli in his jar under the other. Sophia struggled to move as fast as possible, but it still felt too slow. Fortunately, no one seemed to be following her. Maybe Narissa didn't think she was worth the effort of chasing down.

Finally, Sophia could hear the soft trickling sound of water. She grinned and sprinted the last couple of yards to a babbling river. "We're here," she announced triumphantly, holding up Doli's jar so he could see.

"Fantastic," Doli said. "Now jump in."

Sophia nearly dropped the jar in amazement. "What?"

"Jump in," Doli repeated. He crossed his arms. "What did you think we came all this way just to look at it?"

"I'll drown!" Sophia insisted.

"Psh," Doli scoffed. "I designed the whirlpool. It will sweep you up and spirit you away to the fair folk in no time flat."

Sophia looked at the fast moving water and swallowed hard. "You can't be serious."

"If you want to get to the fair folk, that's the only way for someone like you to get there," Doli sniffed. Sophia hesitated and continued to stare at the river anxiously. "Of course," Doli said. "You could just set me free now…"

"Nice try, pixie," Sophia snapped. "Okay. So is there some technique or do I just jump in?"

"Hold on tight to the jar and jump in," Doli said. "I would suggest taking a deep breath before you do."

That did not make Sophia feel any better about the situation. She gulped and slowly made her way to the edge of the river bank. Clutching the jar for dear life, she drew a deep breath and jumped into the river. She let out a cry of surprise as the cold water swept over her. Her legs kicked wildly as she tread water, looking around frantically and waiting for something to happen. "Well?" she demanded of Doli.

"You have to go under the water," Doli said with an eyeroll.

"Swell," she groaned. She took another deep breath and dove beneath the surface. The water stung her eyes as she opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings. Suddenly, she felt the water surge forwards. The jar nearly slid from her grip as Sophia was swept forwards. She clung to the jar and closed her eyes tight as the water seemed to spin around her like a top. She was whipped around violently and her lungs were beginning to ache for air. She let out a yelp and bubbles emerged from her mouth. Then, just as suddenly, she felt herself drop onto the a hard rocky surface. She opened her mouth and gasped desperately once she realized that she wasn't under water anymore. For a few moments, she lay there struggling to catch her breath. She could hear Doli muttering besides her.

"Hmm, the entry seems a bit rough. I might have to take a look at that."

Sophia finally opened her eyes and felt a shock of panic when she only saw darkness. "I'm blind!" she cried.

"No, it's just dark." Doli said dismissively.

Sophia blinked a few more times before her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she was able to make out Doli's glowing shape in the jar. He was peering up at a strange structure that looked like it was made out of twigs and twine. "What is this?" she asked, reaching towards the structure.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Doli cried, banging his fists against the jar. "That's what operates the whole works." Sophia withdrew her hand and looked at the structure again skeptically. It looked like it was ready to collapse.

"Impressive ain't it?" Doli grinned. "Built it myself."

"No kidding," Sophia said. She slowly rose to her feet and rung out her soaking wet skirts. "Where are we?"

"The court of the fair folk," Doli said. "As promised."

"Huh," Sophia said looking around at the blackness. There was a rocky stone floor and she could hear the rush of water overhead, but that was it. "And where are the fair folk?"

"Oh yeah, probably hiding after your entrance," Doli said. He cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered. "KING EIDILEG! COME OUT HERE! IT'S SAFE! THE GIRL IS WITH ME AND SHE WON'T LET ME OUT OF THIS BLASTED JAR UNTIL SHE SEES YOU!"

Sophia winced at his yelling. She shook her head at the pixie and was about to scold him when a chubby little pixie with a great beard and courtly robes and crown. Like Doli, he had wings and antennae sprouting from his head.

"Good heavens Doli!" he cried. "Where on earth have you been?"

"It's a long story," Doli said waving a hand. He glared up at Sophia. "Any time now, darling."

"Oh right," Sophia said. She picked up the jar and unscrewed the lid. Doli shot out of the jar immediately. "About time," Doli scoffed.

"Are you alright, Doli?" King Eidileg asked zipping to Doli's side. At that moment, Sophia was aware of other glowing winged figures in a variety of colors peering out from the crevices of the rocks.

"Me? Peh. I'm fine," Doli said. "That bloody witch couldn't keep me locked up forever."

"Eh ahem," Sophia cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh and we probably have you to thank for that," King Eidileg said cheerly, flying up to her side.

"What? Oh her," Doli said. "Yeah, she helped."

"We are most grateful to you for Doli's safe return, Miss….?"

"Sophia," She said, bobbing a courtesy as best as she could with her wet skirts.

"If there's anything we can do to repay you, please do not hesitate to ask," King Eidileg said.

"Actually there is," Sophia said. "I… I have found myself in a sport of trouble lately and I was hoping that you could help me find someone."

"Indeed?" King Eidileg asked. "And who would that be?"

Sophia was vaguely aware of some of the smaller, younger pixies venturing closer and closer to her and tugging at her skirts and red curls. "Well, I'm trying to find a fairy godmother."

"A fairy godmother?" King Eidileg repeated in confusion. "Have you lost your fairy godmother?"

"No," Sophia admitted. "I don't have one. I'm in the market for one actually." King Eidileg gave her a confused look.

"I don't think that's quite how it works, my dear," he said, not unkindly. "I don't think you can simply choose a godmother."

Sophia's heart sank. "I need to try at least. I'm in a terrible situation, my sister has disappeared, and Narissa possibly wants to kill me. Do you know where I can find a godmother? Maybe I can reason with her?"

"Well…" King Eidileg said. "There is Rosamund…"

"Rosamund!" Doli barked with laughter. "Good luck reasoning with that harpy."

"Really Doli," King Eidileg scolded. "That's not fair." Doli shrugged not committedly and flew towards his mysterious structure and began examining it.

"Rosamund is a fairy godmother?" Sophia asked hopefully.

"Yes," King Eidileg nodded. "But she spends a lot of time in the dark woods. It's not the safest place for a young lady like yourself."

"I don't think I have much of a choice," Sophia admitted sadly. "Where can I find her?"

"Doli, will be able to escort you to her," King Eidileg said.

"WHAT?!" Doli exploded. "Why would I do that?

"Because," King Eidileg said irritably. "She just rescued you from the clutches of an evil queen."

"Yeah and took her sweet time about it," Doli grumbled.

"Doli really!' he grumbled irritably.

Doli groaned. "Fine."

"Very good," he said. He looked up at the structure. "And when you return, I think we should discuss a few things about the whirlpool. It appears to be leaking."

"Hmmph," Doli grumbled.

"Good," King Eidileg. "That's settled then. Now my dear, you shall be on your way shortly."

"Eh… how?" she asked anxiously glancing up at the whirlpool where she had just dropped.

"We shall take you up through the caverns and Doli can escort your from there," he said. "It has been a real pleasure to meet you, Miss Sophia."

"Oh yes, thank you your highness," Sophia said. "But how do I…"

At that moment, the pixies surrounded her. The vanished apart from a glittering trail that followed them. Sophia let out a tiny cry of alarm as she felt them lift her upwards. She was slowly being lifted up off the ground. "Thank you King Eidlieg," she called out into the darkness.

King Eidileg reappeared a short distance away and waved at her. "Safe travels, my dear," he cried. "Doli will take good care of you." From somewhere within the glittery cloud, she could hear a muttered "harrumph" that could only be Doli. Sophia struggled to hide her frown, not at all confident in King Eidileg's words. Without another word, she was lifted up out of the caverns and back into the light.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 9. Rosamund**

"Oh sure! Doli will take the girl to Rosamund. It's not like he's been trapped in a jar for days. He couldn't possibly have other plans. Oh no. He LIVES for ridiculous convoluted errands."

Sophia rolled her eyes. Doli had been muttering to himself in self pity for the past half hour. She cleared her throat. "So… what's wrong with Rosamund?"

Doli seemed startled out of his thoughts. He turned and glared at her. "Who said anything was wrong with her?"

"You did," Sophia said pointedly. "You called her a harpy."

"Hmmph," Doli said abashedly, looking around anxiously as though he were afraid she would materialize out of thin air. "She's… eh… not the easiest person to get along with. She's pushy, opinionated, has a real mean streak…" Doli paused and looked Sophia up and down. "You know, maybe you will get along with her."

Sophia snorted. "You could just give me directions and head back to the fair court. You won't get in trouble."

"Ha! Says you," Doli said. "Nope. If I don't get you to Rosamund I'll never hear the end of it. I'm already in hot water over the whole whirlpool thing," Doli muttered to himself. "Not exactly in a hurry to get back and explain that."

"Well, thank you," Sophia said grudgingly. "I don't think I ever did say that."

"Hmmph," Doli said with equal reluctance. "You're welcome… though it was a huge inconvenience."

"So was rescuing you from Narissa," Sophia pointed out.

"Touche," Doli muttered. "I suppose I should thank you for that as well."

"You're welcome," Sophia said. For a long moment, the two of them continued in awkward silence. "I suppose it's a good thing you're leading me," Sophia admitted at last. "I'm not sure if I would have been able to make my way through this fog." The fog had begun to thicken the further and further they got from the Fair Folk court.

"Hmm," Doli seemed to realize the fog for the first time. "Have you eh… noticed anything different? Other than the fog?"

"Different?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, about the environment," Doli said nervously. He was peering around the fog, suddenly suspicious.

Sophia raised an eyebrow. "It's a bit darker though I suppose that's to be expected. It must be near nightfall."

"Not that. Anything else?"

Sophia looked around. "There's fewer trees." She pointed out. The forests had gotten thinner. She looked down at her feet. Her worn leather shoes were coated in mud and oddly soaked. "The ground has gotten a bit marshier…"

"Uh oh," Doli froze in midair.

"What?" Sophia demanded.

"We must be further north than I thought," Doli said thoughtfully. "I think we might have strayed into Morva."

"Morva!" Sophia shrieked. Sophia had grown up hearing horror stories about the Marshes of Morva. The marshes were a mysterious expanse of swampland that divided Andalasia from the dark forests. Everyone knew it was a place where strange things happened. Her grandmother used to use it to scare her and Giselle into obeying her. If you two don't go to bed right this instant the witches of Morva will come and turn you into frogs.

"Shh!" Doli hissed. "Be quiet! If we keep quiet and keep moving then maybe they won't notice we're here…"

"Okay," she said anxiously.

Sophia kept watching, suddenly acutely aware of every squishing sound her feet made as she walked. At that moment, Sophia heard something soft in the distance. She froze and listened carefully until she heard it again. It was giggling. "Doli…" she said nervously.

"Rats! They found us!" Doli cried. "Hide girlie!" Doli vanished before her eyes.

"Doli!" Sophia cried in alarm.

Doli was gone. Searching frantically, Sophia raced through the swamps The laughter had gotten louder. She could recognize three different voices. In a panic, Sophia lifted her skirts and tore off in a panic. Sophia picked up her pace ran near blindly through the mists until a face emerged from the fog. An ugly woman wearing a hooded cloak and a scarf wrapped around her neck appeared laughing wickedly in front of her. Sophia screamed and fell backwards, landing in the mud with a squish.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" she laughed.

"An intruder!" a second voice boomed. An imposing figure appeared besides the cloaked figure. They two of them appeared similar enough to be sisters with red hair and beady eyes. This second figure was a few feet taller and wore a headband. "How dare you intrude into our territory!" she roared.

"I… I'm sorry…" Sophia stammered.

"Silence!" the second figure cried. "You shall be transformed into a frog and eaten for your crimes."

"Oh goody!" the first figure cried clapping her hands. "Dibs on the first bite!"

Sophia scrambled backwards on her elbows. She heard a strange poofing sound and bumped into a third figure behind her. Sophia glanced up in a panic and let out a yelp. The third figure was rounder and wore a necklace made of white stones around her neck. She had a kinder expression, but she was clearly the third sister in this group. "Oh do we have to Orddu?" the third woman asked. "This one is so pretty!"

"Pipe down Orwen!" the first figure snapped. "And get out of the way! I'm going to transform her."

"Hey! You don't get to talk to me like that, Orgoch! " the third woman, Orwen apparently, pouted indignantly.

"Oh are you going to stop me?" Orgoch retorted.

"You bet I will!" Orwen cried, rolling up her sleeves. Sophia flung her hands up over her head and curled up in a protective ball as the two woman raised their hands and lightning crackled from the fingers. The women moved quickly as the lighting bolts flew over her head.

"Orgoch! Orwen! Enough!" the second woman and apparent leader snapped.

Orgoch and Orwen looked up at her chastened. "Sorry Orddu," the murmured in unison.

"Now," Orddu returned her attention to Sophia. She raised her hand and Sophia felt herself lift off the ground. She felt like a puppet with no control over her limbs no matter how hard she tried to flail and race. Orddu glared at her as she hung suspended in the air helplessly. The witch gave her a cruel smile. "Any last words?"

"Doli!" Sophia shrieked. "Help!"

Suddenly, a pink light lit up the swamp and a new figure stepped forwards. It was a tall statuesque woman with flowing blonde hair and glowing pink eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" the newcomer demanded.

Orddu glared at the woman. "This doesn't concern you, Rosamund."

Sophia's eyes widened. So this was Rosamund?

"Oh I think it does," Rosamund snapped. "We talked about this, didn't we…?" she paused thoughtfully and scowled. "Oh blast! What was her name again?" She asked turning to one side. There was a poof of glitter and Doli reappeared.

"The loud one is Orddu," Doli said. "The fat one is Orwen and the ugly one is Orgoch."

"HEY!" all three of the witches scowled and glared at Doli.

"Ah yes, that's right," she said. "Now then." She returned her strange pink gaze to Orddu. "We talked about this. We can't have you turning every intruder into frogs. You're throwing off the ecosystem of the marshes."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Orddu scowled. "We plan on eating this one right away."

Rosamund glared at her. "Are you disobeying my orders?"

"So what if I am?" Orddu demanded, puffing up her chest defiantly. "What do you think you're going to do…"

Rosamund stared at her steadily and snapped her fingers.

CRACK!

The noise sounded like a crack of thunder and the ground practically shook beneath her feet. Orddu instantly transformed before her eyes. A fat bullfrog sat where Orddu had previously stood.

"Orddu!" Orwen wailed kneeling on the ground and gathering the frog up into her hands.

"What did you do to her you lousy…?" Orgoch scowled.

"You want to join her?" Rosamund snapped. Orgoch clamped her jaw shut and Orwen went almost as pale as her necklace. "I thought so," Rosamund said with a self-satisfied smile. "Now, that spell will wear off in a few hours and I want you long gone by then. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the two witches said nodding enthusiastically before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Rosamund rubbed her temples wearily.

"Foolish upstart witches," she muttered under her breath.

Sophia was still hanging suspended in the air. "You save me!" Sophia breathed in relief.

Rosamund glared at her. "And you!" she snapped. She advanced towards Sophia aggressively. "You must have a high opinion of yourself thinking you can simply show up and make demands of my time." Sophia stared at Rosamund in terror, convinced that she was going to be the next frog. "Well, speak up." She scolded.

"I'm sorry!" Sophia babbled. "Thank you for saving me. I didn't mean to bother you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't turn me into a frog!"

Rosamund rolled her eyes. "Oh for pity's sake stop sniveling. I don't have a taste for frogs and I've wasted enough time trying to restore the ecosystem after the last frog spree. Well, I'm a busy woman. What is it you want?"

"I… I… I am…" Sophia stammered.

Rosamund groaned. "I'm never going to get a straight answer out of you while you're hanging there am I?" Rosamund snapped her fingers. The crack wasn't as loud this time, but as soon as she did Sophia dropped from the air and landed in the mud with a splat.

Doli flew to her side. "Are you okay girlie?"

"Yes," Sophia said finding her voice. "Yes, I'm fine Doli."

"Well, what is it?" Rosamund demanded without preamble. "Dolly here says you want something. Let's hear it."

"Doli," Doli corrected irritably. Rosamund glared at him and Doli dove behind Sophia's skirts.

"Well, you see," Sophia said as she wobbily got to her feet. "My name is Sophia and I wanted to ask you if you could be my fairy godmother."

For the first time since meeting, Rosamund seemed genuinely surprised. She stared at Sophia for you a few moments before shaking her head. "It doesn't work that way, honey."

"Please you don't understand," Sophia cried stepping forwards. "My sister has vanished. She must be in trouble. I need you to help her. If you're my fairy godmother, you can use your magic to help save her."

"Listen, Sonya," Rosamund said in exasperation. "Even if I wanted to help you, it doesn't work this way. Godmothers are drawn to the people who desperately need them in order to escape their circumstances. If you or your sister don't have one, it's likely that you don't need one."

"It's Sophia," Sophia corrected. "And that can't be right, she's probably in terrible danger right now."

Rosamund looked aghast. She stretched out her arms to encompass the entire swamp and everything surrounding them. "Sarah. We live in a world that is governed by awesome and mystical powers that even the wisest among us cannot fully comprehend." She held that pose reverently for a few moments before putting her hands on her hips. "And you think you know better than them?"

"It's Sophia," Sophia repeated meekly.

"Right," Rosamund sighed. "Besides, I already have a godchild. I was actually on my way to him when Doli told me that the witches were acting out. Well, anyway I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Maybe…" Sophia hazarded. "Maybe there's a good reason why we don't have godmothers…"

"Good girl," Rosamund said with a patronizing smile. "Now on your way. The witches should leave you alone long enough to get out of Morva. They should be spooked for a few hours."

"I shouldn't have to bother you for help with magic," Sophia said.

Rosamund nodded. "A practical girl." She turned her back on Sophia and was beginning to retreat into the mists.

"Because you can just teach me how to use magic and I can go rescue Giselle myself," Sophia blurted.

Rosamund froze in her tracks before whirling on her. "WHAT?"

"Careful girlie," Doli cautioned her behind her back.

Sophia swallowed hard. "Can you teach me how to be a godmother? So I can become one and go save my sister?"

Rosamund turned around in annoyance. "Magic is not like making a cake. It takes a lifetime to master. Heck, it takes years just to get the basics down."

"I'm willing to work hard and you're clearly the best godmother out there so maybe it won't take as long?" Rosamund pursed her lips thoughtfully, the barest smirk of smile appeared at the flattery. Sophia took a timid step forwards. "I've survived a troll attack, a queen blasting magic at me, a whirlpool and three witches to get here. Do you think that maybe the awesome and mystical powers that I'm too dumb to understand brought me here so you could teach me magic?"

Rosamund stared at her searchingly for what seemed like an eternity. "Do you have any natural magical abilities?"

Sophia blanched. "Um…. No. I don't." She frowned. "Is that a deal breaker?"

"Not necessarily," Rosamund said steepling her fingers. "Well, Sondra, you have intrigued me. I'm going to help you."

"Really?!" Sophia brightened, completing ignoring the fact that Rosamund had gotten her name wrong again. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You won't regret it!"

"Yes, yes pipe down," Rosamund said dismissively. "You don't have magic of your own so we're going to have to seek a higher power." She turned to Doli. "I can take it from here, Roli. Send King Eidileg my regards."

Doli gave her a small bow. "Will do."

"Come along, Samantha," Rosamund said. "I have more than enough to do and not nearly enough time."

"Yes ma'am," Sophia said. She turned to Doli. "Thank you Doli! Goodbye!"

"Good luck girlie," Doli said with a wave. "You're going to need it." With that, Doli vanished into thin air and was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 10. The Gift**

"So… you became a godmother because you wanted to rescue your sister?" Bernard asked completely enthralled by Sophia's story. He was somewhat amazed at how Sophia rattled off her story in a nonchalant manner as though she were describing a trip to the store.

"Yup," Sophia said as she gingerly lifted her shimmering skirts and stepped over a large tree root. She seemed somewhat distracted, she was scanning the area for something, but Bernard couldn't tell what. He looked around trying to figure out what she was looking for, but he didn't say anything out of the ordinary. Sophia continued. "I met Rosamund and she led me to this part of the forest to receive The Gift, just like you will. Or at least you will if we ever manage to find her…" Sophia muttered under her breath. "I swear she always goes to the most out of the way places…"

"Her?" Bernard asked. "You keep mentioning a her. Are we looking for Rosamund?"

"Absolutely not!" Sophia whirled on Bernard so fast he fell backwards, tripping over the root he had just seen Sophia step over. "If I never see that woman again it will be too soon!" Sophia's eyes were blazing. The moment passed and she cleared her throat awkwardly before offering Bernard her hand. Bernard hesitated before taking it, somewhat amazed at Sophia's fierce reaction. "No, we're not going to see Rosamund. We're looking for someone else. She tends to hang around places where there were recent forest fires, but we also need water…"

At that moment, Sophia was interrupted when a drop of water plopped onto her nose from the branches above. "Aha!" Sophia said triumphantly. "Speak of the devil." She craned her neck and looked up. "Sprite? Is that you?" Bernard looked up too but he didn't see anything other than a bunch of wet branches. "We have a new recruit here. Care to come meet him?"

Suddenly, it felt as though a rain storm had hit and a torrent of raindrops fell around them, soaking them both before collecting in a pool at their feet. After a few moments, the rain stopped and a surprisingly large puddle sat in front of them. Bernard stared at the puddle and nearly toppled over again when a head popped up from beneath the surface.

"Bernard," Sophia said gesturing at a pair of green eyes and wild curls that had appeared above the surface of the water. "Sprite. Sprite, this is Bernard. He would like to be a godfather."

The figure rose up above the water completely now so Bernard could see her clearly. The girl was a strange greenish hue with long curly green hair and delicate fae features. Her face lit up in a smile and suddenly she sprung forwards. She flew up into the air and circled around them excitedly. Her hair swirled around her like it was a creature with a mind of its own. She had a vaguely human form, like a young girl wearing a long robe with undefined wing and no visible legs. "What is she?" Bernard cried.

"She is a sprite," Sophia said. "We're not totally sure what type, but she is going to give you your magic."

Bernard quirked an eyebrow. "Why? How?"

Sophia smiled. "Rosamund told me this, so take it with a grain of salt. She is kind of Mother Nature's representative. A sort of godmother to the Earth if you will. She takes care of the forest and its magical creatures, rebuilding after forest fires and what have you. She has a bit of a soft spot for caretakers of all kinds. If she believes that you are truly dedicated to caring for others, she will give you the gift of magic."

Bernard stopped watching the sprite and frowned. "And if she doesn't believe I'm cut out for the job?"

Sophia's smile was suddenly a bit strained. "Cross that bridge when we get to it," she said with a chipperness to her voice that didn't seem genuine.

Bernard frowned and swallowed nervously. He turned to see the Sprite hovering before him. Her smile was gone and she seemed to be studying him very intently. She flew closer until she was inches away from his face. His breath caught in his throat and he found himself gazing into the deep emerald depths of her eyes. Suddenly, the Sprite blinked. She smiled and nodded as though she had come to some sort of conclusion. She held out her hands palms up and lifted her arms slowly. As she did a wave of greenery surrounded Bernard before he could cry out. It felt as though he was surrounding by a green tornado. Winds whirled around him gently but spinning rapidly. For a few moments, it felt as though he was simply standing in a tornado of flowers and greenery. Out of the cyclone, the sprite suddenly reappeared and pressed a hand to his heart. Once she touched him, Bernard could feel an odd warmth spreading from her hand to the rest of his body.

Then, as quickly as it began, it stopped. The cyclone suddenly vanished and Bernard was left sprawled on the forest floor. The sprite was smiling at him benevolently before she threw herself into a backflip and vanished into the forest again.

Bernard sat there stunned for a few moments. The warmth had vanished but it was replaced by a strange feeling under his skin, it felt as though his foot had fallen asleep all over. He frowned and examined his hands and arms, but they didn't look any different.

Sophia knelt besides him, beaming. "That went well," she grinned.

"It did?" Bernard asked uncertainly.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Different," Bernard said, still looking at his hands suspiciously.

"Yeah, I should warn you," Sophia said. "You're going to be itchy for a while."

"Itchy?" Bernard asked even as his fingers began scratching his arms.

"Yeah, it's the magic. It's hard to explain," Sophia said, pressing a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "Magic is a very active force. It flows around inside you. It's like a living thing inside you that you can control," she said. "It takes a little while to get used to, but before long you won't even notice it." She helped pull Bernard to his feet. "The good news is that she looked into your heart and was not disappointed."

"So I'm a godfather now?" Bernard asked. His fingers scratching at his sleeve.

"More like you're a…" Sophia paused and frowned. "How did Kelsey put it? Oh yes. You're an intern. A trainee. I know it's hard, but stop scratching, you won't make the feeling go away and you'll just damage your skin." She reached out and clasped his wrist, pulling his hand away from his arm. "You have the magic within you, but you still have to learn how to use it before you can do anything practical with it."

"Oh," Bernard said sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Don't worry," Sophia said reassuringly. "You'll be a godfather before you know it." Bernard smiled at her and she smiled back. For a moment, he could feel the warmth of Sophia's hand still clutching his arm and this time it had nothing to do with magic. Sophia cleared her throat again and released his hand. She looked at him with a serious expression. "Eh ahem. Now there are a few rules that we should discuss," she said. She seemed oddly severe.

"Okay," he said, crossing his arms and sticking his fingers beneath his armpits in an attempt to stop himself from scratching.

"Rule 1," Sophia said, her voice was oddly cold. "You will not ever, ever EVER EVER EVER use your magic on your godchild for any sort of disciplinary purposes or petty reasons. If you do, I will personally come back here and beg the Sprite to revoke your gift and do whatever she deems appropriate. Do I make myself absolutely clear?!" Sophia was practically shouting by the time she finished speaking. Bernard's eyes were wide and he shrank back a few paces.

"No of course not, I would never do that!" Bernard stammered helplessly.

"Good," Sophia said, calming down again. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly. She tucked a red curl behind her ear awkwardly.

"Who would do such a thing?" Bernard cried. "Use their magic to punish their godchild?"

Sophia let out a huff of what Bernard suspected was pent up frustration. "Rosamund?" he asked gently. Sophia pursed her lips and nodded once. "Why would she do that?" Bernard cried. Sophia gave Bernard a somewhat tired look.

"Another long story?" he asked. Sophia nodded curtly. He suspected that Sophia didn't like discussing her former mentor, but Bernard's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"You know… it's a long trip back," Bernard hazarded.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you, but we'll discuss while we're moving. Try to keep up." Bernard wasn't sure if he meant keeping up with her pace or keeping up with the story. He suspected that both would She turned and made her way back through the forest to where they had parked The Spirit.

"Fortunately for you," Sophia said distractedly. "It picks up where we left off. After I left Doli, Rosamund brought me to the Sprite to receive the Gift just like you did." Sophia sighed heavily, "And things went downhill fast from there…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 11. Magic Water**

After her encounter with the sprite, Sophia felt like she was being devoured by mosquitos. Her whole body was suddenly itchy and scratching didn't seem to help much. The sprite didn't stick around very long afterwards and had already retreated into the forest. Rosamund was looking down at her somewhat amused. "Congratulations!" She said with no real enthusiasm. "You are a now a fairy. How does it feel?"

Sophia looked down at her hands as if she had never noticed them before. She searched her fingers and arms for something telling, but apart from the insufferable itching feeling she didn't feel any different. "Itchy!" she answered honestly.

"Yep, that's normal," Rosamund said. "That's how you know it's working."

Sophia rose to her feet hopefully. "So I have magic? I can use it to find Giselle. I can go save her."

Rosamund crossed her arms "Honey," she said with faint exasperation. "Do you really think it's that easy? You don't know the first thing about magic. Besides, you are bond to the magic through your word. It's not gonna let you off the hook just like that. You will be assigned a godchild when the magic deems you ready. And you will go to them or face dire consequences."

Sophia met Rosamund's disapproving gaze fearlessly. "I will go and do all that after I save Giselle."

Rosamund pressed her forehead into her hand. "Just cause you have it doesn't mean that you can do anything productive with it. At least not yet."

"Then, show me how," Sophia insisted.

"It can take months even YEARS of practice before you get it right," Rosamund said.

"I don't have years," Sophia insisted. "Isn't there anything you can show me to help Giselle?"

Rosamund let out a heavy sigh. "Alright. Alright. There is something I can show you. It's pretty basic and it should at least tell you if your sister is still alive." Sophia's heart leapt at this news.

"Come here," Rosamund gestured wearily as she walked to the edge of the water. "Because your gift comes from nature, we can enlist nature to aid us every once and while. Rosamund gestured at the water with both her hands. "Water is a very magical thing in general even if it doesn't seem like it. It covers the kingdom and the spirit of water can show us things. If your sister is near any body of water, a puddle, a glass of juice, a fountain, we can ask the water to show us her. Even if she is halfway across the world."

"That's wonderful!" Sophia cried. "How do we do it?"

"First off," Rosamund explained. "Magic is a living thing. It's alive and wiggling around inside you which is why you're so itchy right now." She gave Sophia a sideways look. "Stop scratching your arms. It won't help." Sophia froze in place sheepishly slipping her hands into her pocket. "Anyway," Rosamund continued. "Your gift comes from nature. The sprite drew a small amount of it from the air, the earth, the wind and infused you with it. It's used to being pretty wild so it's still pretty rambunctious in your body right now." She turned to Sophia. "What you need to do is bend it to do your will. It's going to be quite resistant at first. Wild things don't like being told what to do." Sophia nodded, focusing on Rosamund's every word. "So what you are going to do is focus on what you're requesting and will the magic in your mind to do your bidding. Then, you need to command it by thinking up a spell."

"A spell?" Sophia asked.

"It doesn't need to be fancy," Rosamund explained. "Spells are just for beginners really. Eventually you will be so in tune with your magic that you won't have to say anything outloud. You'll just send the magic out as easy as breathing, but that's a long way off. The spell helps articulate your demands more clearly. So you simply make something and speak it out loud while summoning your magic."

"Just… make something up?" Sophia asked.

"Yes," Rosamund said with a line. "Two lines and it needs to rhyme."

"Rhyme?" Sophia asked in confusion.

"Yeah, strange quirk of magic," Rosamund shrugged. "It seems like the cadence of rhyming. You'll have better luck with that." Rosamund clapped her hands together. "Now. Focus on your sister. Summon up the magic. And say something that rhymes that tells the water what you want to see."

Sophia gnawed on her lip. The whole process was mystifying her, but if this was what she had to do to see her sister then she would figure something out. Sophia lifted her hands and closed her eyes. She focused on Giselle. Her laugh, her dreamy expressions, the way she would dance around their little house. That was easy.

The next step was a bit more challenging. Sophia tried to focus on the magic that was skittering around inside her body. Hello? Magic? Are you in me? She thought struggling to focus on the strange sensation. Show me my sister. She thought to herself. The magic didn't do anything different. It just seemed to continue moving through her. Please? She entreated helplessly, begging with the power to cooperate with her. The power did not respond. Now, Sophia was irritated. A spike of rage flashed through her and she mentally screamed at the strange force. SHOW ME MY SISTER NOW!

This time, the magic seemed to do understand. The strange swirling stopped and all of a sudden, Sophia felt the power surge to one spot, the tips of her fingers. Now, she felt a new sensation, like electricity.

The spell! She had to come up with a spell.

"Um…" Sophia stammered as she struggled to come up with a poem of some sort.

"Magic help me… um… it would be swell…" Sophia stammered. Two lines. "If you could show me, my sister Giselle." Sophia opened her eyes and suddenly she caught sight of a brief flash of light burst from her fingers. She stared intently at the water. The water swirled around in a circle and Sophia saw a brief flash of color. Sophia's heart leaped with joy, but just as quickly the water stilled again and the image was gone." Sophia let out an angry groan of frustration and stomped the pool with an angry splash.

"You broke your concentration," Rosamund said mildly. "Still, it was very good for a beginner."

"It didn't work," Sophia mumbled, heartbroken.

"It takes practice," Rosamund explained, not unkindly. "Now seeing that you won't give me a moment's peace until you see her, I'll give it a go. What did you say her name was?"

"Giselle," Sophia said.

Rosamund nodded. She thought for a moment and then held out her hands over the water and spoke in a grand voice.

"Waves crash and rivers swell

Show us the little lost girl Giselle."

Almost immediately the waters swirled and an image gradually appeared on the surface of the water. Sophia's breath caught in her throat and she stared intently at the water. What she saw confused her. It was the image of a girl, but it wasn't Giselle. It couldn't be. The girl was Unreal. She looked somewhat similar to Giselle. They both had red hair in bouncy curls with big blue eyes, but Giselle was Animated like Sophia and this woman clearly was not. Sophia stared in fascination. She had heard of Unreal folks of course, but this was the first time she had actually seen one after living in an Animated forest her entire life. The girl appeared to be in some sort of forest and was spinning around, dancing and singing to a dark-haired Unreal fellow who seemed a little uncomfortable by the display. She couldn't hear any of the words, but the girl seemed completely unfazed by the people staring at her. The image faded away after a few seconds and then the river was just a river again.

"Well, there you have it," Rosamund said dismissively.

"There's some sort of mistake," Sophia insisted. "That wasn't my sister."

Rosamund turned and crossed her arms. "Honey," she drawled. Rosamund had a low gravelly sort of voice when she spoke and she dragged out the word, stretching the two syllables. Sophia didn't know it at the time, but she would quickly learn that Rosamund would call her that whenever she thought Sophia was being dense. "I've been casting spells since before you were born. My magic don't make mistakes."

"But that wasn't her," Sophia insisted. "Giselle is Animated. You know, like me."

"Didn't you say you got on a witch's bad side?" Rosamund said pointedly.

"Well, yes…" Sophia admitted. "But why would she curse by turning her Unreal?"

Rosamund shrugged. "There's a lot of screwy sorceresses out there."

"It doesn't seem likely," Sophia snapped.

"Well, unless your sister knows someone who can cast one heck of a cloaking spell that's her," Rosamund insisted. "Or maybe she's cursed? Or maybe that's the woman who cursed her? Though I gotta say I've never seen an evil sorceress who looks quite like that?" Sophia frowned, staring down at the water where the image had been moments ago as though it could give her some sort of answer.

Rosamund let out a heavy sigh. Sophia would later learn that in the exceedingly rare moments when Rosamund would feel guilty or some sympathy for Sophia, she would begin the conversation with a dramatic sigh. "Look," she said gently. "If it will make you feel better, this seems to indicate that your sister is alive." Sophia looked up at her new mentor in shock. "If she were dead," Rosamund continued. "We would have seen something a lot more definitive and a bit more… well… unpleasant." Sophia winced and felt her stomach turn at the thought. "So take what comfort you can in that," Rosamund said brusquely. "If you want, I can try again later, but for now we need to keep moving. I am urgently needed in the forests on the edge of daylight and this little detour has eaten up enough of my time." Rosamund turned on Sophia dismissively. "Come with me or don't. It's up to you."

Sophia felt more confused than ever, but the thought of spending the night in a forest filled with witches, sprites and other strange creatures alone did not appeal to her. "Coming Sabrina?" Rosamund called over her shoulder.

"Yes, yes I'm coming," Sophia cried. Her thoughts were racing through her mind almost as fast and frenzied as the magic was racing through her veins. "And it's SOPHIA!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 11. A Small Transformation**

The next couple of days were pretty quiet. Most of the time Sophia didn't say much to Rosamund, writing couplets in her mind and intensely gazing at any water source they passed, hoping that she would catch a glimpse of Giselle staring back at her. She was getting better at it, snatching glimpses of images in the water only for them to vanish after a few seconds, but every time she was able to produce an image it was the same Unreal woman. Sophia tried to shove aside her concerns about the image and try twice as hard. Rosamund didn't offer any advice. In fact, things were so quiet that Rosamund seemed to periodically forget Sophia's presence.

After several hours of this, Sophia had given herself a headache and needed a distraction. "Can you show me something else now?" she asked. Rosamund jumped in alarm and whirled around.

"Oh it's you, Serena," Rosamund said. "You scared me."

Sophia grumbled but didn't bother correcting her. It hadn't done any good so far. "So… is there something else you can teach me?"

Rosamund shrugged. "What's to teach? Magic water is a fun trick, but everything else is pretty self-explanatory."

"It is?" Sophia asked in bewilderment.

"Sure," Rosamund said. "Focus, will it to happen. Boom."

"That's it?" Sophia asked. "If I focus hard enough I can do anything?"

"Well, not _anything_," Rosamund said. "Your magic isn't that strong."

"What?" Sophia demanded, freezing in place. "Hold on. Will it get stronger if I practice?"

Rosamund stopped, rolled her eyes and drawled out her signature, "Honey…" Sophia knew that it was going to be bad news. "Yes, it will get a bit stronger as you practice of course, but your magic is a gift from the sprite. You can only use it to help your godchild," Rosamund explained. "Plus, a few minor perks, I suppose."

"So… I can't do anything for myself?" Sophia asked.

"Not _anything_," Rosamund retorted. "You're allowed a few benefits for being willing to take on a godchild, but the whole point of having powers is to help your godchild."

"Can I transform things? Throw lightning bolts? Fly?" Sophia rattled off all the things that she had seen Narissa do.

"Fly?" Rosamund scoffed. "Do you know how much focus that would take? Why waste all that effort when you can teleport?"

"You can teleport?" Sophia cried.

"Of course," Rosamund shrugged.

"Wait," Sophia said, holding up a hand. "If you can teleport, then what are we doing stumbling through this GODFORSAKEN FOREST?!" The volume of Sophia's voice flared as she spoke the last two words.

Now it was time for Rosamund to halt. "Yeeeeah….about that," Rosamund said. "I'm not exactly in a real hurry to meet my future godchild."

"Really?" Sophia asked in confusion. "Don't you want a godchild?"

"A godchild yes," Rosamund said. "Just not this particular child."

"Why not?"

Rosamund turned and gave her a searching look. "What do you know about Prince Adam?"

"Nothing," Sophia shrugged. "Never heard of him."

"I forget you're so sheltered," Rosamund said with a certain amount of amusement in her voice that Sophia did not appreciate. "Well, the word around France is that he is a spoiled brat," Rosamund said. "That's probably why I got him. Entitled little princes are kinda my specialty."

"You've had more than one godchild?" Sophia asked. "Is that usual?"

"It's pretty uncommon," Rosamund said.

"What happened to your last godchild?" Sophia asked nervously. "Did he die?"

"Not exactly," Rosamund said nonchalantly. That made Sophia even more nervous. "It's a long story, but he got turned into a bear and never quite learned the right lessons to change back."

"What?!" Sophia exclaimed.

"So I guess you could say that I'm being reassigned," Rosamund said. "I haven't seen Mor'Du in a few decades but I'm sure he's fine."

"Decades?" Sophia stared at Rosamund shrewdly. "How old are you?"

Rosamund turned on her. "Well, aren't you the forward one?" she sniffed. "I'm a couple of centuries old. I forget."

"CENTURIES?!"

Rosamund stopped and turned around, massaging her forehead in exasperation. "It's like this," she said. "I am an enchantress. I offered my services to the sprite, but I had magic way before that. Unlike you, I was born with my powers. Because of that I don't have the same limitations. The sprite only started offering magic to mortals because not very many Magics were called to the godmother voc

Sophia realized that she was staring slack-jawed at Rosamund. She realized that these were all questions she should have asked earlier. And she realized that saving Giselle was going to be more complicated than previously thought. Sophia clamped her mouth shut and shoved more worry aside.

"So there's nothing you can show me?" she asked.

Rosamund rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I suppose you could try to transform something."

"Transform?" Sophia cried.

"Good grief is there an echo in this forest?" Rosamund grumbled. "Yes, transform."

Rosamund knelt and picked up a rock from the forest floor. She plopped it into Sophia's hands unceremoniously. "Turn this into something."

"Just like that?" Sophia asked.

Rosamund shrugged. "Pretty much. No incantations for this one. You don't have to suck up to nature. Just focus."

"What should I change it into?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," Rosamund said dismissively.

"Okay, fine," Sophia said, drawing a deep breath. She stared at the rock and closed her eyes, focusing all her thoughts on the rock, struggling to will it into something else. Sophia thought that she was going to give herself a migraine when the rock suddenly twitched in her hands. Sophia felt a spike of hope, but the rock stilled and didn't move. Sophia frowned.

"Keep trying," Rosamund said, "But keep walking, we have to get to France. Just because I'm not thrilled about going there means that I want to spend all my time wandering around this forest."

Sophia couldn't help but wonder if Rosamund had given her this task simply to shut her up, but she accepted it and continued to follow Rosamund. For the first hour, Sophia's focus was latched onto the rock, and she often found herself tripping over tree roots and rocks because she was so fixated on the rock in her hands. After that, Sophia's mind began to wander. She found herself thinking about Giselle again. She wondered where she was and if she was safe. She wondered who this mysterious Unreal woman was, but she also found herself daydreaming about their time spent together safe in their little tree cottage in the forest. She thought of Giselle humming to herself as she sewed. She thought of chatting with the animals as they did their chores. She thought of the ridiculous prince sculpture that Giselle had created in the middle of their parlor. She thought of the way that Giselle's face would light up on backing days when Sophia would take her delicious cupcakes out of the oven.

POP!

Sophia almost fell backwards in alarm when she felt the rock in her hands shift. Sophia gasped at the sight. Where the rock had been previously, sat a perfectly crafted cupcake with a delicate strawberry pink color, silky white frosting. It was even topped with sugary pink sprinkles. Sophia lifted the cupcake to her lips and licked the frosting quicky. It tasted just like her homemade buttercream frosting recipe. She smiled at her success, but it faded quickly as a wave of homesickness swept over her.

Rosamund turned at the sound of Sophia's gasp "Well, it looks like it worked." Rosamund raised an eyebrow. "Is that a cupcake?"

"It's the first thing that came to mind," Sophia said defensively. She grinned and brought the cupcake to her lips again.

"I wouldn't do that," Rosamund advised. "These spells tend to be short-lived, especially for inexperienced…"

Pop! Sophia found herself licking a rock once again as the cupcake changed back. "UGH!" she cried, dropping the rock.

"There you go," Rosamund shrugged, nodding in approval. "Two magical things you can do. Now try to keep up."

Sophia groaned and trailed after the statuesque woman. "I wouldn't have to keep up if you would just transport us."

Rosamund shot her a glare. "You know I'm pretty good at transformation spells. Mine work on humans and they tend to last… ask Mor'Du."

Sophia laughed nervously. "Then again… it's a lovely day for a walk."

"That's what I thought," Rosamund sniffed and continued walking ahead. Sophia clamped her mouth shut and followed the mysterious woman, questioning more than ever wheat she had gotten herself into.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 11. France**

"Aha!" Rosamund declared suddenly, halting in her tracks and raising her index finger officially, she stopped so suddenly Sophia walked into her back and was knocked flat onto her back.

"What?!" Sophia cried looking around wildly expecting something to jump out from the darkness of the foliage and try to eat her.

"We have arrived in France," Rosamund said decisively.

Sophia looked around. The forest seemed more or less the same as it had been for the past several days. "We are?" Sophia asked as she got to her feet.

"Yup," Rosamund said. "Granted we're still in the dark forest, but we've entered France. Soon we'll be out of the forest."

Sophia raised an eyebrow, "How can you tell?"

"Feel that?" Rosamund asked. Sophia didn't know what she was talking about at first, but then she felt cool wind whip past her, rustling her skirts.

"Wind?" Sophia asked.

Rosamund frowned and looked at her. "Have you ever been outside of Andalasia, Shona?"

Sophia let out a heavy sigh and slumped her shoulders, but didn't bother correcting her mentor. It hadn't done any good so far. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"You better take this then," Rosamund said. She shucked off her cloak and tossed it to Sophia. Sophia let out a yelp of surprise but managed to catch the cloak.

"Why?"

"Because Andalasia is so full of magic and rainbows it really only has one season, summer" Rosamund said. "You've never experienced winter before. Don't want you freezing to death."

"Oh," Sophia said, wrapping the cloak tightly around her shoulders. "What about you?"

"Magic dear," Rosamund said. "Mine is a bit more proficient than yours."

"Hmmph," Sophia muttered as she struggled to keep up with Rosamund. "How much further to your new godchild's palace?"

"Not far," Rosamund said. "But we're not going there right away?"

"We're not?" Sophia asked.

"It's almost nightfall," Rosamund said. "Apart from the possibility of freezing to death, there are also less magical things to be afraid of… like wolves."

"Swell," Sophia murmured anxiously.

"We'll spend the night in a tavern before heading to the palace in the morning," Rosamund said. "Does that suit you?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sophia murmured.

"Nope," Rosamund said with a smirk. "Good."

-888-

As annoyed as she was with Rosamund, Sophia could have kissed the enchantress a few hours later when the wind truly picked up and snowflakes clung to her copper curls. Sophia was wrapped up in the cloak, clinging to the fabric for dear life while her teeth chattered wildly. Rosamund didn't seem fazed at all, strolling through the snow without any sign of being cold.

"Not much further, Shayla," Rosamund said as they approached the outskirts of a small village.

"Thank g-g-g-goodness," Sophia grumbled. Her initial thoughts on winter were not positive. She followed Rosamund around a fountain in the town's center before making their way into a large frame building.

At first, all Sophia was aware of was the rush of warmth flooding over her body. She let out a heavy sigh of relief as feeling returned to her frozen limbs. Then, she looked up and let out a small cry of alarm.

"What is it?" Rosamund asked, whirling around in surprise. She followed Sophia's gaze to the walls of the tavern. The whole place was filled with hunters' trophies. Antlers and bear pelts hung from every wall and ceiling. Sophia's eyes were wide as though they were ready to pop out of her head. "Oh right," Rosamund groaned. "I forgot you were from Andalasia, land of the talking animals."

"They're everywhere," Sophia whispered.

"They weren't _talking_ animals," Rosamund pointed out weakly.

"And that makes it okay?!" Sophia cried.

"Oh for pity's sake, come along," Rosamund grumbled, grabbing Sophia's arm and pulling her along.

"They're all looking at me," Sophia whispered in alarm.

"Honey," Rosamund sighed in her usual condescending tone. "We're either sleeping in here or in the snowbank outside. Take your pick."

"Fine," Sophia muttered, trying hard not to look at the walls. She allowed Rosamund to lead her to a table and park her at a table. Sophia didn't pay much attention to anything else until a bowl of soup was placed in front of her.

"I guess one of the hunters is something of a local hero," Rosamund said. "Cocky fellow. He's clearly single. No woman would allow this many antlers in the décor." Rosamund rambled casually. She looked up at Sophia and sighed. "Are you gonna eat that soup or keep trying to scry your sister in it?" Sophia looked up guiltily. She actually had been attempting to do just that. Rosamund sighed and folded her hands on the table. "So tell me about yourself, honey," she said.

Sophia looked up in surprise. "You didn't want to know much about me this whole time."

"Yeah, well you weren't interesting to me then," Rosamund said dismissively. "You are now."

Sophia shrugged and stirred her soup with her spoon. "There's not much to tell. I was born in Andalasia so was my sister Giselle. We lost our parents in a troll attack shortly after she was born. Our granny raised us after that. She passed away a couple of years ago. We've been supporting ourselves with a dress business. She does the sewing. I handle the money. That is until ANOTHER troll wiped out our house and she ran off with an airhead prince and then disappeared…"

Rosamund stared at her blankly and blinked. "Well… no wonder you're perpetually scrying every puddle."

"Yeah," Sophia said sadly.

"It's curious…." Rosamund mused. "You're sure your sister didn't have some sort of secret godparent?"

"She didn't," Sophia said. "We were alone in the middle of nowhere. I would have noticed."

"Hmm," Rosamund said thoughtfully. "It's odd that she didn't…"

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked.

"Well," Rosamund said. "Truth be told, godparenting is pretty much a royal game. We typically only get assigned to princesses or princes or commoners who are about to be married to one."

"What?" Sophia cried.

"Now don't go thinking it's because they're more deserving," Rosamund insisted. "My last charge is certainly proof that they're not. However, royals are more capable of screwing things up on a grander scale. The average person certainly has troubles but they're able to work through them without any major impacts. A royal does something stupid and the whole country could wind up in danger."

"What does this have to do with me and Giselle?" Sophia asked.

"You said your sister was running away with a prince?" Rosamund asked.

"Yes," Sophia nodded.

"And he's an idiot?" Rosamund asked.

"Definitely," Sophia sighed.

"Hmm," Rosamund pursed her lips. "She sounds like the perfect candidate for a godparent. She married a dimwit and the country will need a capable leader."

"She's engaged to a dimwit," Sophia corrected. "She didn't get a chance to marry him before she disappeared. And to be honest, my sister isn't the greatest political mind either."

"All the more reason for a godmother," Rosamund pointed out. "Someone needs to keep the boat floating. Although if they haven't been married…" Rosamund trailed off.

Sophia looked up at her sharply. "If they haven't been married…"

Rosamund sighed, "Honey, don't look at me like that, but if she doesn't have a godparent it's possible that she's never going to marry a royal."

Sophia set her jaw stubbornly. "Maybe she never got a godmother because I'm meant to be her fairy godmother?"

"Well," Rosamund said idly stirring her own soup bowl. "It would be highly irregular, but I suppose stranger things have happened." The two of them finished their meal together in silence before the innkeeper led them to their room. "We're heading out at first light," Rosamund declared. "I suppose, I can't put off meeting my new charge any longer. Get some rest." Rosamund settled into bed and seconds later, Sophia could hear her snoring softly. Sophia was exhausted and had never been so grateful for the warm quilt that she had cocooned around herself, but sleep did not come to her. Rosamund's words, the fact that she couldn't seem to scry her sister, all of this was beginning to make her worry. She was beginning to feel a sense of dread creep in. What if Giselle was truly dead?

Sophia stubbornly pushed aside that thought, refusing to entertain it. As long as she breath, she would never stop looking for Giselle. With that silent vow, Sophia closed he eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 12. The Rose and The Hag**

"Wake up, Sunshine."

A wall of light crashed against Sophia's eyes and she bolted upright in her bed in alarm. Rosamund stood in front of the large window in their room. She had unceremoniously thrown open the drapes. It was morning and the sun was bright and the fields of snow seemed to magnify its rays to a blinding radiance. "Today's the day," she announced before grumbling under her breath. "I can't put it off any longer."

"Wha..?" Sophia mumbled, scrubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands and trying to make the spots disappear from her vision. "What day?"

"Today is the day I get to meet my new godchild," Rosamund said with no real enthusiasm as she pulled on her cloak. "We have to go back into the forest. It's a decent walk so we better head out."

Sophia shivered but rose from the bed. She was a little relieved that Rosamund had woken her when she did. Sophia had been in the midst of one of the strangest dreams she had ever had. She was chasing Giselle through a dark forest. Giselle was running ahead of her and Sophia was yelling at her sister to stop. Giselle had simply laughed and called back to her, "I can't stop. I need to find the perfect lips." At that moment, the ground started to shake. Sophia had turned around to see a giant troll coming up close behind her and sitting on its shoulders was Narissa. The queen was glaring at her.

"Your sister will never marry my son," she roared before tossing a cupcake at Sophia. That was when the blinding light had mercifully woken her up.

"Shake a leg, girlie," Rosamund snapped. "We're burning daylight."

Sophia groaned and reluctantly crawled out of the warm bed. The whole inn was cold and shivers went up and down her body when she placed her foot on the wooden floor. She quickly dressed and followed Rosamund out of the tavern, pointedly refusing to make eye contact with any of the hunting trophies as she did.

They spent the morning trudging back through the forest. The sunlight which had seemed so bright and piercing initially seemed to vanish once they entered the forest and the wind picked up, tossing their cloaks and hair wildly. Sophia pulled her new cloak up around her nose and listened to the crunch of the snow as it settled beneath her new boots. Sophia's first impression of winter was that she absolutely hated it. She had thought that it had been cold inside the inn. That was nothing compared to the icy chills that went up her spine as they trudged through the forest. Snowflakes clung to her hair and the lenses of her glasses were beginning to fog up so she could barely see Rosamund moving in front of her. The taller woman seemed unfazed by the weather. If anything, she was savoring her last moments of freedom before she was permanently tied down to her new charge.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two women came to a halt. It seemed like a gate had emerged out of nowhere and just beyond it was a massive white stone castle covered in statuaries with beautiful stained glass windows on every wall. Sophia had been impressed by Edward's castle in Andalasia, but this one was even more impressive. Sophia was craning her neck to see the many spires and turrets when she realized that Rosamund was approaching the massive gate. "What are you doing?" Sophia asked skeptically.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Rosamund retorted.

"You think you can waltz in just like that?" Sophia asked.

Rosamund rattled the gate, but it held firm. Rosamund rolled her eyes. "Oh for pity's…" She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath before looking at the gate.

"Oh pitiful lock, so quaint and crude…

OPEN UP! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!"

The lock on the gate quivered for a few moments before it clicked open and dropped to the snow with a plop. "Child's play," Rosamund scoffed before she pushed the doors open and strolled into the courtyard and up the path to a massive set of doors.

"That's it?" Sophia asked. "We can go in."

"No one's stopping us," Rosamund pointed out.

"Fantastic," Sophia cried and scurried up the path, only for Rosamund to reach out and snatch the hood of her cloak and pull her back.

"But I'm stopping us," Rosamund said.

"WHYYYYYY?" Sophia groaned as she gazed longingly at the warm lighted windows.

"Because I wanna see what I'm working with here," Rosamund said.

"But it's sooo COLD!" Sophia groaned.

"Stop whining," Rosamund scolded, completely unmoved by Sophia. "Stand back a few paces." Sophia pouted but did as she was told. There was a flash of pink light and suddenly Rosamund's elegant statuesque form was gone and a small hunchbacked old woman with one eye and white hair.

Sophia jumped back in alarm at the sight as Rosamund approached a frozen puddle and admired herself in the reflection. "Not too shabby," she praised herself. "I have to say I am really good at ugly old lady disguises." Sophia was staring at her in confusion as Rosamund continued to ramble to herself. "Now, how should I do this? It was potion last time…"

"Potion?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, with Mor'du," she said distractedly. "I spread a rumor that there was a witch who could grant him the strength of ten men. I was hoping he wouldn't try anything foolish, but he did…" Rosamund sighed heavily. "Aaaaand now he's a bear." Sophia swallowed hard. Not liking the direction this conversation was going. "I think we'll try something a little different this time." Rosamund picked up a cobblestone. There was another flash of pink and suddenly a beautiful delicate rose appeared in her hand. "Perfect!" she grinned. "This will do nicely."

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Sophia asked.

"I'm going to ask the spoiled brat to spend the night," Rosamund said. Her voice was different now, a cracked old woman's voice. "Hopefully, he'll make the right choice."

"And if he makes the wrong choice?" Sophia asked.

"We'll get to that," Rosamund said dismissively. "Now get out of the way, I'm going to knock on the door."

Feeling more anxious than ever, Sophia hid behind one of the statues in the courtyard, a charging stallion and watched as Rosamund knocked on the massive doors. There was a long moment and Sophia was almost hoping that they couldn't hear the knocking inside. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Sure enough, a few moments later, the tall doors swung open and a young man stared down at her mentor. He looked to be only a few years younger than Giselle with long light brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. In fact, he would have probably been quite handsome if he didn't sneer down at Rosamund like there was a pile of rotting fish beneath his nose.

"Please" Rosamund pleaded in her new voice, "Take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold."

_Please take the rose!_ Sophia begged the boy in her mind. _For your own sake, do the right thing and take the stupid rose!_

"Pfft," the boy scoffed. "I don't need a rose!" Sophia winced. It was the absolutely wrong thing to say. "Go away you wretched old hag!"

The boy slammed the doors with so much force that Rosamund toppled backwards into a snowbank. "Rosamund!" Sophia cried as she raced to her side.

Rosamund's head popped up out of the snow. "That… that… impudent little brute!"

"You certainly have your work cut out for you," Sophia said as she gripped Rosamund under her arms and hauled her to her feet. "Let's go inside and introduce ourselves, then we can…"

"Introduce ourselves?" Rosamund exploded. "Oh I will introduce myself! I'll introduce as the enchantress who is NOT to be trifled with." Rosamund's one eye suddenly glowed a bright pink color and Sophia took a few steps back. "Rosamund, I don't think…."

Suddenly, there was a blast of pink light and the doors to the palace were flung open. "Rosamund!" Sophia cried chasing after her mistress. Rosamund was hovering in the air once again in her usual form, clutching the rose and radiating pink light. The servants was frozen, paralyzed in fear. She glared at the young prince who was gazing up at her in confusion.

"Rosamund, don't!" Sophia cried racing into the foyer, struggling to get the enchantress's attention.

"You have been deceived by your own cruel heart," Rosamund intoned menacingly. "A curse upon your house and all within it." Sophia gaped as pink magic swirled around the boy and he began to transform before her very eyes. He sprouted fur, claws shot out of his fingertips, horns curled up from his head and before long his panicked screams had dissolved into snarls. "Until you have found one to love you as you are, you shall remain forever, a BEAST!"

As Rosamund spoke, Sophia's shocked stare shifted from the prince to his servants. The magic was swirling around them as well before they slowly began transforming into household objects. Sounds of alarm and screams filled the room as the transformations completed. A clock here, a feather duster there. Sophia was so transfixed by the whole scene that she didn't immediately realize a strange prickling sensation starting at her toes. Suddenly, Sophia looked down and with a horrified gasp she realized that the pink magic was swirling around her as well. Rosamund's words echoed back to her in horror.

A curse upon your house and all within it. Sophia was at this point "within it".

"Rosamund!" Sophia yelped, but Rosamund didn't seem to hear her. In an angry huff, there was a blast of pink smoke as Rosamund stormed off in a huff. Suddenly, Sophia could feel change everywhere. Her skirts seemed to billow around her, her arms suddenly stuck her sides and she couldn't move them no matter how hard she tried. A few moments later, there was a faint pop and Sophia felt herself land roughly on the floor. The last things that Sophia could hear before the world went black was the sounds of panicked servants screaming and the loud ferocious snarls of The Beast.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 13. The Enchantment**

Slowly, Sophia began to come to, but she refused to open her eyes, terrified of what she would see. It did little to ease her worries. The sounds around her were equally alarming. The loudest thing she could hear was the sound of animalistic roars and snarling followed by a loud crash. Then, there was an eerie silence for a few moments before a softer cacophony of panic surrounded her. Children were crying and calling for their mother, a woman screamed, a louder voice rose above the others demanding calm.

Finally, Sophia decided that reality couldn't be worse than what she was imagining. She opened her eyes and looked down at her body. She let out a sharp yelp of alarm at the sight. She has no legs or arms anymore, or at least none that she could see. Her legs had been transformed into a straw broom resembling the appearance of a skirt. Her torso was a long, slim handle and she was completely armless now. She couldn't see her face, but her hair which had been piled into a bun resembled the top of a broom handle.

Sophia shrieked in panic. At first, she thought she heard an echo of her own scream only to realize it was just another woman reacting similar. What appeared to be a feather duster with feminine features raced by her, making a sweeping gesture as she moved. Sophia drew a deep breath and struggled to remain calm and take inventory of her new form. She could scream. She clearly still had vocal chords so she was able to speak. She could also see and hear even then though a broom shouldn't be able to do such things. The most distressing thing was that she had no arms or hands. It would be impossible for her to grip things, however, she seemed to have some sort of balance beyond what a broom should have. She was still upright despite the fact that she had been out cold moments before. Plus, Sophia was beginning to feel a familiar albeit different sensation. It reminded her of the itching feeling that she had experienced shortly after receiving her powers, but slightly different. This felt more like a stinging sensation. She could only imagine that it was Rosamund's magic fighting against her own.

Rosamund! Taking another steadying breath, Sophia attempted to move. Just like the feather duster she had seen, she seemed to sweep across the floor as she moved. Sophia scanned the crowds for any sign of her teacher, but Rosamund was gone. Sophia's panic was replaced with a sudden rage. How could she do this? She didn't even seem to notice that she had cursed her student along with her new godchild. Was she simply going to leave them both? How would that help either of them.

Sophia looked around at the scene surrounding her. Sophia wasn't the only innocent swept up in the chaos of the spell. Tea cups raced about wailing for their mommy, a maternal looking teapot who was trying to comfort them. They must have been children. A candelabra was waving his arms crying out something in French. If he wasn't careful he was going to accidentally set the drapes on fire.

She also noticed something else. The prince was not here. It appeared that he had thrown his chair halfway across the room where it lay in pieces beneath a portrait of the prince. Sophia winced. The portrait had been clawed across the face and the canvas was nearly in shreds. Sophia was able to follow the trail of destruction and realized that the prince must have retreated from the room through a doorway at the opposite end of the room. The door had been flung off his hinges. Between the clawmarks and the sheer amount of strength it would have taken to throw it like that, Sophia felt sick to her stomach. A monster like that could snap a broom like her over his knee like a twig.

"I SAID EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

A stuffy voice rose over the din of the crowd. Sophia's attention fell on the source of the voice as the crowds hushed around her. It appeared to a walking table clock with a very serious expression on his face.

"Right. Now then," he said properly. "Has everyone been accounted for?"

"Oh yes indeed, we are all here," the teapot said.

"Yes," the candlestick agreed peering at Sophia, "But I do not recognize this one. Who are you?"

All eyes moved towards Sophia. "Quite right," the clock said. "Who are you?"

Sophia swallowed hard. "My name is Sophia," she said. "I… I was hoping to get a job." Sophia had a feeling that admitting her connection to Rosamund would not win her any friends.

"Oh dearie," the teapot shook her head sadly. "what dreadful timing you have."

"You don't know the half of it," Sophia muttered to herself.

"I AM A FEATHER DUSTER!" the feather duster shrieked in alarm before bursting into tears.

"Now now mon ami," the candelabra crooned as he hopped to her side. "It was be alright," he attempted to pat her where her shoulders would have been in a comforting gesture. The action nearly set her on fire. She shrieked again and raced away from him causing another round of crying and screaming to erupt.

"QUIET!" the clock roared again. After a few moments, the crowd silenced again. "Now, we are clearly in a precarious situation, but we must remain calm if we are to find a way back. First things first, does anyone appear to be hurt apart from our new… eh… forms?"

Everyone glanced around and shook their heads. "Very good," the clock said. "Well, then I guess the next thing would be to… be to…" he trailed off, unsure of what to do next.

"We must find a way to undo this curse," the candelabra announced, hopping up alongside the clock.

"Yes!" the clock agreed. "Quite! We must do that!" He turned towards the candelabra, "How do we do that?" he asked sheepishly. The candelabra shrugged.

"The enchantress said that the master would need to find someone who was willing to love him as he is," the teapot pointed out.

"As he is?" a small teacup piped. "With all his teeth and hair? Who would love that?!"

"Now Chip, hush," the teapot scolded.

"He has a point," The feather duster pouted. "How on earth is he going to get someone to love him like that?"

"Perhaps there is another way to break the spell?" the candelabra said thoughtfully.

"Indeed," the clock declared. "Everyone! To the library, there's bound to be something in there that will provide some answers."

"Shouldn't someone ought to check on the master?" the teapot asked. A new silence filled the room. No one volunteered.

"Come come now," the clock insisted. "Someone should see if he is alright. Someone who is confident and brave."

"Cogsworth, you magnificent man," the candelabra cried. "er… clock. How kind of you to offer."

"What?!" the clock, Cogsworth apparently, cried. "I wasn't… I didn't… I couldn't…"

"That's very noble of you, Cogsworth," the teapot said. "But you really shouldn't go alone. I'm coming with you."

"Me too," the candelabra declared.

"Oh… very well," Cogsworth said in defeat. He slowly made his way towards the hallway before turning and facing her. "You, Sophia was it?"

"Yes," Sophia said.

"You want a job?" he asked. "Follow me." He gestured at the debris littering the halls. "We'll have plenty of cleaning to do after this."

Sophia trailed behind the little trio, sweeping up piles of broken and splinters that had been flung about as the prince stormed through the castle. "I imagine he's gone to his room in the west wing," the candelabra said.

"Well, we'll simply have to follow the trail and see where it goes," Cogsworth said.

"I do hope the poor boy is alright," the teapot sighed.

"Poor boy?" Cogsworth sputtered. "You heard the enchantress. It's his fault that we're in this terrible mess to begin with."

"I wouldn't point that out to him," the teapot advised.

Cogsworth blanched, "No, I suppose not." He admitted. Sophia gulped but followed the others to a tall set of doors at the end of a long hallway.

Cogsworth cautiously approached the doors and gingerly tapped on the doors so faintly Sophia couldn't hear a sound. "Well, we tried," Cogsworth shrugged and made his way back towards the hall.

"Your highness are you alright?" the teapot asked. There was no response. The candelabra and teapot exchanged nervous glances and the candelabra anxiously pushed the door open. The little trio cautiously made their way into the dark room which had been completely torn apart. Books, furniture and portraits lay in heaps as though a cyclone had torn through the chamber. In fact, only one piece of furniture seemed intact. A table near the back of the room held a mysterious glimmering rose.

Sophia's eyes locked onto the flower. A rose. Nice touch, Rosamund," she thought icily as she glared at the flower. It was the same flower that she had offered him earlier, a nice little reminder of his selfish behavior. Sophia couldn't help but be amazed at her mentor's cruelty.

"Master?" the candelabra piped as he hopped further into the room. Suddenly, a massive shape stirred from some corner of the room.

"GET OUT!" a voice roared. Sophia was terrified at the sound, but she could have sworn that the voice sounded like a sob.

"Please your majesty…" Cogsworth begged.

"I SAID GET OUT!" The prince bellowed with a mighty roar. The four of them retreated frantically. Sophia scuffled out of the room as fast as her strange new form would allow her. Before they tore out of the room, Sophia could have sworn that she caught a glimpse of something shiny in the prince's claw. A mirror perhaps? She didn't have the time to confirm as they raced out of the chamber and the doors closed with a resounding slam behind them.

"Well, that went well," Cogsworth muttered.

"I'm afraid we won't get any help there," the teapot agreed sadly.

"Let's join the others in the library," the candelabra suggested. "Maybe they've found something?"

The teapot nodded and they slowly made their way back down the hallway. Sophia could have sworn that she heard crying coming from the West Wing. Sophia drew a deep breath, struggling to keep herself calm. Rosamund would realize her mistake. She would come back for her apprentice. Sophia could practically hear her drawl "Honey, how did you let this happen?" As she followed the others, Sophia kept repeating the mantra. Rosamund will come back. Rosamund will come back. Rosamund will come back.

Unfortunately, in her heart Sophia was not convinced. Rosamund was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 14. The Return of the Witches**

The weeks following her accidental enchantment were a panicked blur for Sophia. For the first couple of days, Sophia and the others didn't do much of anything. Most of them were taking stock of their new forms and how to move in them. Sophia's biggest struggle was her inability to grip or hold anything now that she no longer had arms or hands or fingers. She couldn't even "walk" anymore. Every "step" was a "sweep" as she pushed dust around the palace floors.

She was somewhat surprised that she could still hear, smell and see, but hunger proved to be something that she no longer responded to. In fact, it seemed like the former prince was the only one capable of eating or drinking anymore. This was probably a blessing considering that Sophia probably wouldn't be able to get herself any food without any hands.

Another curious thing Sophia discovered was that despite her new appearance, she still had her magic. For the first couple of days, Sophia spent hours trying to transform herself back to normal. However, her magic seemed to stubbornly refuse to listen to her. Not to mention the fact that she could feel Rosamund's magic working actively against her own, creating a stinging sensation every time she tried to summon her own.

The prince spent most of his time in the West Wing. They could hear snarling and crashing noises every now and again, but no one had the courage to check on him again. Cogsworth maintained a strict household schedule as though none of them had been transformed into knickknacks. Sophia could only assume that it was the uptight little clock's way of preserving a sense of normalcy. Lumiere on the other hand, was constantly keeping an eye out from the windows in the hopes that a worn traveler would stop by, preferably a lady to fall in love with their prince. Sophia didn't have the heart to point out that the prince was more than likely to scare off any person who came close. Lumiere was one of the few people who had hope. Most of the others seemed resigned to their fate.

For the first couple of weeks, Sophia had hope. She hoped that Rosamund would remember her, that she could somehow summon up the magic to transform herself and that she could resume her search for Giselle.

A month passed.

Two months.

Three months.

After a year passed, Sophia gave up hope of ever seeing Rosamund or her sister again. Rosamund clearly wasn't too concerned about her welfare or her godson's for that matter. This meant that she wasn't likely to find her sister again either. Wherever Giselle had spirited off to, it was probably too late for Sophia to help her.

Another year passed, and Sophia resigned herself to the fact that she would live out her days as a broom. The others seemed to have come to the same conclusion. They were so far away from civilization that travelers never stopped at their castle and even if they did, the prince would probably rip apart anyone who dared step inside. No one voiced it outloud, but everyone believed that the spell would never be broken… everyone except Lumiere that is.

The one silver lining in Sophia's situation was that the rest of the castle staff had accepted her without hesitation. She worked alongside the others and none of them suspected that she had any connection to Rosamund. Sophia wasn't the only one who had been transformed into a broom. Many of the maids had been transformed into mops, brooms and feather dusters. She spent most of her days cleaning and recleaning the empty castle. What else was there to do?

Every day that followed seemed identical to the one before, until one morning several years after the enchantment. Sophia was cleaning the foyer to the palace like she did most mornings.

Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.

So this is my life now? Never ending cleaning.

Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.

Stuck in a castle with magical powers that have never done me an ounce of good.

Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.

Sophia halted suddenly. Her self-pitying monologue was interrupted by a faint sound. It sounded like a wail of alarm, but it wasn't coming from inside the castle. It was coming from the other side of the massive double doors.

The doors suddenly swung open and a very frazzled figure burst into the room. He was a middle-aged man with shaggy gray hair and a pot belly. A worn looking harp hung around his neck. He pressed his back against the doors, keeping the doors closed tight as he panted for breath.

Sophia stared in utter shock. It had been years since she had another person and then this stranger just stumbled into the castle. Apparently, the figure hadn't realized that Sophia was more than a simple broom. Sophia froze afraid to move and spook the man, but the man was more afraid of something else.

"Yoooo hoooo! Where did you go handsome?"

"Great Balin!" the man moaned. "When will that infernal woman leave me alone?!"

"Playing hide and seek are you?" the feminine voice cooed. "Ready or not! Here I come!"

The man yelped and dove behind a suit of armor. Sophia didn't have any time to move or think before the double doors flung open again. A familiar figure appeared in the foyer. It was a round woman with red hair and necklace of white stones against her throat. Sophia stifled a yelp of fear. It was Orwen, one of the witches of Morva.

Mentally, Sophia prayed frantically that it was just Orwen, but those hopes were dashed seconds later when Orgoch pushed the doors open. "I saw him first! If I find him, he's dinner!"

"Oh no you don't!" Orwen snapped. "There's no way I'll let you transform my handsome suitor."

"Suitor? Bah!" Orgoch laughed. "The man was running away from you."

"He was not!" Orwen yelled. "He was just playing a little game."

At that moment, Ordu followed both of her sisters, rubbing her temples with a heavy sigh. "I swear if you two both don't shut up this instant, I'll…" Ordu froze, her gaze shifted towards Sophia. "What on earth…?"

Orgoch and Orwen stopped arguing and turned their attention towards Sophia. Sophia remained frozen in place. I'm just a broom. I'm just a broom. No reason to pay any attention to me.

"How odd," Orwen remarked. "An enchanted broom. I didn't realize a sorcerer lived in this castle."

"A sorcerer doesn't," Orgoch snapped. "Word around the swamp is that a cursed prince lives here."

Ordu took a step closer, narrowing her eyes. "There's something oddly familiar about the magic surrounding that broom." Ordu snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, the stinging sensation vanished from Sophia's body. Her arms and launched seemed to launch out of her body and Sophia toppled to the ground. For a few moments, she stared in shock at her hands and legs. She had a body again. She could move her arms and legs. She was human again!

"Well, well, well," Ordu said with a wicked grin. "Who do we have here?"

Completely forgetting the man, Orgoch cocked her head to one side. "Hold on a second, she looks familiar…"

"It's the girl from the swamps," Ordu said. "The one that got away. The one Rosamund rescued."

Orgoch looked around anxiously. "Where _is_ Rosamund?"

Ordu gave Sophia a wicked grin. "I believe that she is not here." Sophia anxiously scotted away from Ordu. "Ordu… please… don't…" Sophia accidentally backed into the suit of armor. It toppled to the ground, revealing the stranger.

"There you are!" Orwen cried out happily. The stranger let out a yelp of fright as Orwen flung herself at him and began smothering him in kisses.

"Madam!" the figure cried. "For heaven's sake, control yourself."

Orgoch rolled her eyes. "This is making me sick." She pointed a finger at the man. There was a poof of smoke and a bullfrog stood in his place.

"Orgoch! How could you!" Orwen wailed. The bullfrog hopped away frantically, jumping into Sophia's apron pocket. The frog shivered wildly as he peeked out of the pocket.

"Ordu, did you see what she did…?" Orwen whined.

"Shut up both of you!" she snapped. She glared at Sophia. "I spent THREE DAYS as a bullfrog before Rosamund's little spell wore off. A few hours my foot. I didn't enjoy it at all. You're going to enjoy it even less."

Sophia sprang forwards darting out of the way as a blast of magic flew towards her. Shards of metal exploded around her as the blast hit the armor and ricocheted off metal and struck the chandelier hanging above their heads.

"Watch out!" Orgoch shrieked. The three witches scattered as the chandelier struck the ground and burst apart. Sophia took advantage of the moment and flew across the foyer. She could feel the little frog man let out a yelp of discomfort as he bounced around in her pocket, but it couldn't be helped.

Sophia almost slipped and fell to her feet as she skidded across the shiny slippery floor. She caught herself by gripping the door handles.

"Hey!" Orgoch snapped. "She has my snack!"

"That's not your snack, that's my boyfriend!" Orwen yelled. Sophia felt immense sympathy for the frog in her pocket. She couldn't tell which option seemed worse to him.

"Run while you can, it won't do you any good," Ordu snapped. "Rosamund isn't here to help you, no little fairies to rescue you either."

Sophia flung open the doors and raced down the steps. It was nighttime and the forest seemed inky black. The only light was the barest crescent of a moon in the sky. Sophia didn't think, she just raced through the forest blindly, branches whipping against her arms and legs, tearing her skirts as she fled. Her legs were wild and unsteady beneath her feet. She was so unaccustomed to having limbs again it felt like her legs were going to collapse beneath her at any moment. It was only a wild fear that kept her moving and that proved to be a pretty powerful motivation.

"Hang on little fellow," Sophia said to the frog. The doors to the castle flung open, Ordu leading the way with the two other witches behind them.

"There she is!" Ordu cried. "Get her!"

"Get the frog!" Orgoch yelped.

"Don't hurt him!" Orwen wailed.

Sophia let out a scream and tore off through the woods vanishing into the darkness with three witches close on her tail.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 15 Quite the Pair**

Sophia practically flew through the forest, flailing as she tore through the darkness. Having spent so many years without a human body, it felt wildly unmanageable. Her arms and legs flailed wildly. Her skin erupted into goosebumps as she felt the cold air against her skin, but Sophia's wild terror of the witches managed to override all of the and she was overwhelmed by one instinct, run!

The frog, the man technically, in Sophia's pocket was having his own transformation issues. His log webbed legs were kicking frantically as he struggled to get himself upright in the pocket of her apron.

Sophia could hear the witches chasing after her. She glanced backwards to see where the trio of sorceresses were. That proved to be a mistake. She failed to notice a raised tree root stretched across the path. Sophia tripped over the root and tumbled down the hill. Sophia somersaulted down the path uncontrollably. Sophia screamed as she fell and she could hear the bard shrieking as well. Rocks and branches tore at her arms and legs as she careened forwards.

Finally, Sophia came to a halt as she crashed into a tree. Her back struck its trunk and bashed her head against the wood so hard her for a moment her head spun and she could only see spots before her eyes. Slowly, her vision cleared and Sophia was met with a far more terrifying vision. The witches slowly approached her, surrounding her.

Sophia let out a yelp of terror and struggled to rise to her feet. Her body ached with pain as she suddenly became aware of a thousand aches and bruises. The frog seemed alive in her pocket. He slowly lifted his head up out of the picket and peered over the fabric. He croaked with fear and dove back inside.

"Well, well, well," Orddu chuckled as she slowly approached them. "No where to run and no Rosamund to save you this time."

"Dibs on the red head," Orgoch cackled.

"Can I please get the frog back first Orddu?" Orwen whined.

"Silence!" Orddu snapped at her sisters. "This one is mine."

At that moment, Sophia slowly looked up at the witches and came to a realization. This was how it was going to end? She was going to die freezing to death in the forest at the hands of three witches who wanted to turn her into a frog simply because they could. And all this after she had finally gotten her body back after years of She would be dead here all alone except for a frog. She would never find out what happened to her beloved sister and if she was still alive Giselle would never even know she was dead. And worst of all, she was going to die with her magical abilities all because her useless mentor didn't teach hear anything useful…

No.

The thought came to Sophia's mind, wild and unbidden… and angry. A strange feeling of terror, desperation and fury passed through Sophia's shaking body. Orddu had raised an arm and was about to cast her transformative spell. The strange feeling surged through Sophia and she could feel the strange sensation of her own powers ripple through her body. Sophia let out a wild scream and flung up the palms of her hands, one desperate thought passed through her mind. DO SOMETHING!

There was a strange rush of energy that flew through Sophia's body like electricity. The energy exploded out of her hands in a strange pink glittering blast. Orddu eyes widened and let out a shriek. "Not again!"

As quickly as it came, the blast vanished and Sophia stood there in the snow, her arms still outstretched. Her mouth hung open in surprise as she stared at the spot where Orddu had stood mere moments ago. Instead, there sat a delicately frosted pink cupcake with a whipped buttercream frosting dusted with sugar sprinkles. It was the exact same type of cupcake that she would have made with Giselle.

The other two witches were staring mesmerized and even though Sophia had probably just managed to save not only her own life but that of the little frog-man in her pocket she was horrified. Rosamund had turned her into a bullfrog. An inconvenient form to be sure, but at least it was a creature that was still breathing and moving. Sophia let out a yelp of alarm. Did she just kill Orddu?!

"Orddu!" Orwen wailed. She scooped up the cupcake and held it up to her face. "Speak to me!"

Orgoch held up her hands defensively, "Easy sister. Easy. We're leaving…"

Orwen and Orgoch began to back away slowly. That's when Sophia remembered what Rosamund had said when she had performed her transformation. Spells were temporary. Orddu wasn't dead, at least as long as the cupcake remained intact. Sophia finally felt as though she could breathe again. That was when she became aware of the frog shivering in her pocket. Sophia looked up at the witches and struggled to find her voice again. "WAIT!"

The witches froze. Sophia gently removed the little frog from her pocket and set him on the ground before them. "Change him back!" Sophia ordered. The witches looked from her to the frog in confusion. Sophia wasn't sure how to change him back or even if she could. She knew that she was probably pushing her luck, but after spending so much time trapped in a body that wasn't her own, she couldn't just leave him like that. "You heard me!" she snapped. She raised a hand menacingly, hoping that it would frighten the witches into obeying her will.

"Okay, okay!" Orgoch cried. She jabbed a finger in the little man's direction. There was a blast of magic and the man was restored to his form. He sat there crouched on the ground and looking a bit dazed.

"Good!" Sophia declared in the strongest voice she could summon. "Now get out of here!"

The witches scrambled away, but not before Orwen fluttered her eyelashes and blew one final kiss to the bard before vanishing into the woods. The man cringed and groan. "Oh that vile woman! Will she never leave me alone?!" He turned towards Sophia and gave her a small sheepish smile. "Thank you, my dear. I do believe you have saved my life. Of course, they caught me by surprise. If I had been surprised I would have shown them a thing or two."

SPROING!

One of the strings on the bard's harp snapped as he spoke. The bard jumped and glared at the harp. "Oh hush you," he snapped and then sighed. "Oh fine. I would have been doomed if you hadn't been there. I owe you a great deal."

Sophia wrapped her bruised arms around her shivering body. "It's fine," she sighed, almost too weary to be polite. "Now, who exactly are you?"

The gray haired man puffed up his chest. "You haven't heard of me? Why, I am Fflewddur Flam! Bard or bards, master of song, the greatest traveling musician in Pyrdain…"

SPROING!

Another harp string split. "Oh alright," he snapped at the string. "I might have exaggerated a bit, but yes my name is Fflewddur Flam, how do you do?" he offered her a hand. Sophia shook it feebly.

"I'm Sophia," she said wearily.

"Are you a sorceress?" Fflewddur asked, taking a step backwards and looking at her a bit suspiciously.

"Hardly," Sophia snapped. "I'm a fairy godmother. Well, a godmother in training."

"Ah well I would say you passed," Fflewddur chuckled. "Shall we return to your castle?!"

"NO!" Sophia burst in a panic. "That's not my castle. It's an enchanted castle. The prince won't be happy to see us."

"Not a music lover?" Fflewddur asked crestfallen.

"Not at all," Sophia said miserably.

"Typical," Fflewddur groaned. "Why is every castle I visit cursed in some way? Oh well." He sighed heavily. "No matter. I'll find somewhere else to perform. After all, I have performed for the greatest and finest lords and ladies…" Another harp string quivered dangerously. Fflewddur slapped his hand against the strings. "That is, I have performed at a handful of taverns and I can perhaps find us a place to spend the night."

"Good," Sophia sighed. "I know there's a village somewhere around here. It shouldn't be too far."

"Splendid," Fflewddur exclaimed. "Let's see if we can find it." He shrugged his cloak off his shoulders and graciously offered it to Sophia. Sophia gratefully wrapped it around her frail, battered body. Fflewddur offered her his arm and gingerly led her up the path. "Can I ask you how a nice girl like yourself wound up transformed and in a cursed castle?"

Sophia sighed. "My godmother mentor wanted to teach the spoiled prince a lesson. She transformed the whole place and me along with the rest of them. She never came back for me."

"Great Belin! How dreadful!" he cried. "I am so sorry to hear that, my dear."

"It's okay," Sophia said oddly numb to everything around her. She wasn't sure if it was because of her scrapes and bruises or the cold, but she was exhausted and seemed incapable of feeling anything even relief. "I suppose, I should be thanking you."

"Me?" Fflewddur asked.

"If you hadn't brought those witches to the castle, I would still be a broom now," Sophia said. She gave Fflewddur an odd look. "What exactly were you doing around here?"

Fflewddur sighed. "I helped Taran of Cear Dalban defeat the Horned King a while back. I've been using the notoriety to get gigs lately. While I was traveling with him, that daft witch took a liking to me. She found out that I was passing through the area on my way to France and she tracked me down. Still wants to track me down and marry me, I suppose."

Sophia stared at him in disbelief before her eyes darted towards the harp, but this time none of the strings snapped. Sophia's eyes widened. "Really?!" she cried. "That's the truth?"

Fflewddur grinned and held up a hand, "My hand to God."

"No kidding," Sophia said in dull disbelief.

Fflewddur chuckled to himself. "We are quite the pair aren't we, Miss Sophia?"

Sophia pressed a hand to her aching head. "Oh yes," she sighed. "Quite the pair indeed."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 16. Journey to the Spinner Kingdom**

Sophia desperately tried to ignore the accusing stares of the deer that were mounted on the walls as she once again found herself inside the hunting lodge. It had been years since Sophia had stayed here with Rosamund, but the place hadn't changed much. Sophia wasn't thrilled about spending another night here, but she didn't have much of a choice. There were no other lodging options in the village and she was so exhausted and cold that she was sure she would drop if they tried to keep going. Sophia didn't even know _where_ they were going.

Flewddur Flam had managed to negotiate two rooms in exchange for a free performance. Sophia settled at a table and enjoyed a hot bowl of soup. It was the first time that Sophia had been able to eat anything in years. It was a simple vegetable stew, but it was delicious and warmth spread through her body quickly as she wolfed it down. Flewddur stood at the front of the room, strumming his harp. Flewddur sang a song of his own composition, The Ballad of the Horned King. Sophia anxiously looked around the barroom and caught sight of a few people wincing and grimacing as they ate their food. After twenty minutes of off-pitch singing combined with some awkward strumming, the owner revised the deal. He would give them free room and board for the night as long as Flewddur stopped singing. Flewddur left in a huff and joined Sophia at the table.

"No appreciation for music," he muttered.

Sophia offered him a small sympathetic smile, but she had to admit that she was grateful that he had stopped as well. "So…" Sophia asked. "Where are you off to now?"

Flewddur shrugged as he began to tuck into his own bowl of soup. "Wherever the wind takes me, I suppose." He looked up at Sophia. "What are your plans, my dear? Do you plan on finding your mentor?"

Sophia let out a snort. "No." she said shortly. "Rosamund clearly didn't care enough about me to come back once she realized that I was transformed… _if _she realized I was transformed."

"Oh dear," Flewddur frowned. "Sounds like she was a rather poor teacher."

"Very," Sophia grumbled, stirring her soup irritably.

"Where did you say you were from?" Flewddur asked. "Andalasia? Maybe you could go back home?"

Sophia shook her head. "There's nothing for me there. My home was destroyed years ago and my sister disappeared and I have accidentally gotten on the royal family's bad side."

Flewddur stared at her in shock for a few moments before he blinked. "It's probably a good thing you don't have a magic harp…"

"I swear it's the truth," Sophia said. "Why would I lie?"

Flewddur shrugged. "Fair enough. Is that how you got mixed up with the witches?"

"I stumbled across them while I was looking for my sister," Sophia said. "Rosamund rescued me. I was pretty grateful. She was going to train me to be a fairy godmother… and then she turned me into a broom." Sophia finished wearily before she reached for her mug of ale on the table and took a long drink.

"So…" Flewddur asked awkwardly. "You don't want to be a fairy godmother anymore?"

Sophia shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I want. I don't have anyone to teach me. How am I supposed to watch over someone when I can't even master simple spells?"

"Well, I suppose not…" Flewddur admitted. For a few moments, the two of them sat in silence listening to the sounds of the bar bustling around them. "I owe you a great deal," Flewddur said at last. If it weren't for you, I would probably be stuck as a frog. You're welcome to come with me as I travel."

"You don't have to do that, Flewddur." Sophia sighed. "You did wind up helping me become human again."

"No please, I insist," Flewddur said. "You're a very nice girl. I could use the company. And who knows maybe it would be good for you to see the world a bit."

It was true, Sophia had spent most of her life hidden away in the woods of Andalasia, but her recent encounters with the outside world hadn't been particularly pleasant. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to see much more of the Kingdom.

"Just until you've found something better," Flewddur said. "I'll take you wherever you need to go. I simply can't leave you alone in the cold."

He looked at her so earnestly that Sophia was touched by his sincerity. This man was very kind and she had no real options before her. "Okay," Sophia sighed. "If you really don't mind, I'll stick around with you."

"Splendid," Flewddur cried. "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time together."

Sophia smiled at him. "So where are we going?"

"I was on my way to the Spinner kingdom," Flewddur said eagerly. "King Stephan and his wife have been begging me to come to perform…"

Sophia's eyes drifted towards the harp as one of the strings quivered and then broke. Flewddur scowled at the honest harp and then rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, my cousin works in the palace and says that there is supposed to be a big to do there soon. The Princess Aurora has been in hiding for the past sixteen years. She's supposed to return to her parents on her sixteenth birthday. That means lots of celebrating. I'm sure they're going to need a few bards for the celebration. I've already started on a song."

He snatched up his harp and began to strum. He drew a deep breath and was about to belt out a note. The owner suddenly flew out from behind the bar. "Hey!" he roared. "What did I tell you?"

Flewddur pouted and put his harp back onto the table. "Pedestrian," he muttered under his breath.

The rest of the evening passed quietly. Sophia and Flewddur finished their meals and retired to their rooms. Sophia was grateful to finally be away from the hunting trophies. She wondered if this was the same room where she spent the night with Rosamund all those years ago. Sophia frowned and struggled to push aside that thought.

They rose early and immediately left much to the relief of the owner. Sophia had never been so relieved to see the village fade into the distance.

-888-

Over the next several weeks, Sophia and Flewddur travelled from village to village. Flewddur would perform at the local taverns and Sophia would offer her mending skills mostly to feel somewhat useful on their journey. Fortunately, Flewddur was not a completely inept musician. He could play popular tavern songs pretty well even if his own compositions were a bit raucous.

They slowly made their way into the Spinner kingdom, making their way closer and closer to the royal palace. They were relatively comfortable spending most of their time in inns and taverns for a while, but then the villages became fewer and farther between.

Sophia shivered as she shuffled through the forest. "How much further until we reach the palace?" she asked. "Or a village? Or something?!"

"It's not too much farther," Flewddur said in his usual chipper voice. "We should be there tomorrow morning just in time for the celebration." Nothing ever seemed to get Flewddur down for long. Even spending a few nights wrapped in their cloaks as they slept around a fire. "Don't worry Sophia. It won't be long before we're enjoying the famed banquet halls of King Stephan."

"That is if he lets you perform," Sophia said gently.

"Why wouldn't he?" Flewddur asked cheerfully. "It's supposed to be a celebration. The more the merrier."

"I guess so," Sophia shrugged.

"Aha!" Flewddur cried suddenly. "I found lunch!" He scrambled ahead a few paces kneeling before a bush that was covered in ripe berries. He plucked a handful of them and offered them to her. Sophia shrugged and knelt down besides him.

"It's better than yesterday's acorns."

"That's the spirit," Flewddur grinned. Sophia popped them into her mouth, savoring their sweetness. The two sat there wolfing down berries in silence when Sophia suddenly heard something in the distance. "What was that?"

"What was what dear?" Flweddur asked.

"Listen," Sophia said.

The faint sound of singing echoed over the hills. A few moments later, a beautiful, barefoot young woman with golden blonde curls stepped into the woods carrying a basket. She was surrounded by a variety of woodland creatures, birds and squirrels mostly. Sophia frowned at the sight and felt an odd pang of homesickness for her animal friends back in Andalasia. The young woman stopped suddenly, startled and stared at them. "Oh," she cried.

"Greetings, my darling," Flewddur said with his usual flourish, sweeping off his hat with a low bow. "My name is Flweddur Flam, bard of bards, legend of Pyrdain, master of songs…"

SPROING!

The harp string broke with such force, the string flew across the clearing. "Oh shush you," he hissed at the harp as he straightened.

Sophia rolled her eyes and took a step forwards. "You'll have to forgive him," Sophia said. "My name is Sophia." She offered her hand. The girl didn't take it. She stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she said. She looked at Flewddur suspiciously as he rummaged through his pack for new harp strings.

"What him?" Sophia asked, looking at Flewddur. "He's harmless, really. Just a bit over the top…"

"Over the top?" Flewddur cried with mild indignation.

"We're passing through on the way to the palace," Sophia explained. "Do you happen to know if there's anywhere nearby where we could stop and get something to eat? We have coins," she said holding up the purse.

"Or we could offer you a premiere performance…" Flewddur grinned.

"Like I said, we can pay," Sophia interrupted.

The girl smiled at them, "Well, maybe my aunts could help you. We live in a woodcutter's cottage not far from here. I was just coming here to pick some berries."

"Oh yes, berries!" Flewddur cried. "Let me get those for you." He snatched the basket from her hand and began filling the basket up with berries.

Sophia let out a heavy sigh. _Flewddur, you are quite the charmer._

"Here you are my dear," Flewddur grinned. "Allow me to carry this for you. Just lead the way."

The girl laughed. "Right this way, follow me."

"Thank you, we really appreciate it," Sophia said with a smile. "What did you say your name was again?"

The girl gave Sophia a dazzling smile. "It's Briar Rose."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 17. The Woodcutter's Cottage**

Flewddur Flam was a man who could lay on the charm thick when he wanted to. Sophia decided this as she followed Briar Rose through the forest and into the forest glen were she lived. Flewddur was talking animatedly to Briar Rose. He was rambling for the most part, gallantly carrying her basket of berries as he told her about not only the adventures they had had since leaving the Beast's castle and ditching the witches, but the journeys he had experienced before he and Sophia crossed paths. He kept waving his hands and arms for emphasis and Sophia was a little worried that he was going to spill them all over the forest floor. Sophia listened to his stories with half an ear. Some of them Sophia had heard, they inspired a few of his songs, but some of them she was hearing for the first time.

"We're on our way to the palace," Flewddur explained. "I'm sure you've heard about the big celebration?" Briar Rose shook her head. "No?" Flweddur seemed mildly surprised. "Well, it's the 16th birthday of the princess Aurora."

"Really?" Briar Rose cried. "My birthday is tomorrow as well."

"Well, what do you know," Flweddur exclaimed. "Maybe you can come with us? We'll all celebrate together!"

"Oh I don't think so," Briar Rose said quickly. "My aunts don't care much for celebrations. I've never been to the kingdom."

Sophia cocked her head to one side in puzzlement, but said nothing. There was something odd about this girl. In many ways, Sophia related to her. The girl walked about with an entourage of animals that made Sophia miss Pip and the other forest creatures that had lived with her and Giselle. Briar Rose's upbringing did not seem very different from Sophia's. She was clearly sheltered, a side effect of living life in the middle of the forest. She didn't seem to know any more about her kingdom than Sophia did, making Flewddur the resident expert on the area.

Still… there did seem something off about this entire situation. From what Sophia was able to glean from the situation, Briar Rose had been raised by three aunts in a woodcutter's cottage….with no woodcutter. Admittedly, Sophia herself had lived almost completely on her own apart from Giselle and Granny, but that still required trips into town for supplies every now and again. Judging by the conversation, Briar Rose had never seen a city.

"I'm sure I'll make a good impression on the princess," Flewddur continued. "I'm actually a close personal friend of Princess Eilonwy of Pyrdain. She's a lovely girl." Sophia eyed Flewddur's harp suspiciously, but surprisingly enough the strings didn't so much as twitch. It appeared that Flewddur Flam was a strange blend of truth and fiction. He lied about common foolish things, but his most outlandish stories were often true. Sophia didn't think she would ever understand him completely.

"It's this way," Briar Rose said brightly, pointing ahead. The forest began to clear and a neat little cottage came into view. It was a small 2-story house with a thatched roof and several square windows.

"How lovely," Flewddur said. "And your aunts live there with you?"

"Yes, they will be so happy to meet you," Briar Rose, running ahead.

"What a sweet, charming girl," Flweddur said.

"Yeah, she does seem very nice," Sophia agreed. "But… do you find anything… odd… about her living situation?"

"Odd?" Flewddur asked.

"Well, yes," Sophia admitted. "This whole place is a bit remote."

"I suppose," Flewddur shrugged. "She must have some fearsome aunts."

"Right," Sophia said to herself, "Fearsome."

Briar Rose had opened the door to the cottage. "Flora! Fauna! Merryweather!" she called out. "I'm home and I've brought visitors."

As soon as the word "visitors" left her lips, three middle-aged women instantly appeared in the parlor as if by magic.

"Visitors?!" the tallest woman, a gray-haired woman dressed in red cried.

"Oh my! Who are these people?!" a shorter woman of about the same age dressed in green cried.

Suddenly, a shorter woman with black hair raced forwards stepping front of Briar and shielding her with her arms. "Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded.

"Great Balin!" Flewddur cried throwing up his harp like a shield.

Sophia threw up her hands defensively.

"Merryweather!" Briar Rose cried. "For goodness sakes, they don't want anything. They're just on their way to the kingdom."

"Quite right," Flewddur agreed, he swept off his hat and bowed low. "I am Flweddur Flam, a wandering bard at your service."

"And… I'm… Sophia," Sophia added lamely. She performed a quick awkward curtsey as the three women stared at her suspiciously.

"What has gotten into you three dears?" Briar Rose asked.

"Rose, you really shouldn't speak to strangers," the woman in green said reproachfully. "It's very dangerous."

"Oh… well, maybe we should go…" Flewddur said awkwardly.

"Oh no, please don't leave!" Briar Rose cried. "We never have any visitors."

The woman in red cleared her throat and stepped forwards. "Forgive us, we seem to have forgotten our manners. My name is Flora, this is Fauna and this is Merryweather." She gestured to the women in green and blue respectively.

"It's uh… a pleasure to meet you," Fauna said, smiling awkwardly.

"What are you doing in the forest?" Merryweather asked, in a tone that was only slightly more polite than previously.

"We were passing through on our way to the Kingdom," Flewddur said. "We've spent the last few days wandering through the forest and we were wondering if we could possibly impose upon your hospitality."

"We can pay," Sophia added quickly.

"Oh of course!" Flewddur agreed. "Or we could perhaps regale you ladies with a song? I've got a couple of fantastic original compositions…"

"With coins," Sophia interjected quickly. "We can pay with coins!"

The three elder women seemed to exchange concerned looks with one another. "Well, I suppose…" Flora said at last.

"This is wonderful," Briar Rose cried. "I'll bring these to the kitchen and we can start dinner. Please have a seat."

Briar Rose vanished into the kitchen. For a few moments, the remaining people stood in awkward silence. "We best get started on dinner," Flora said. "Please make yourselves at home." Briar Rose gripped Merryweather and Fauna by their shoulders and aggressively guided them into the kitchen.

"Was it something we said?" Flewddur asked scratching his head.

"I think there's something else going on here," Sophia said.

"Hmm," Flewddur said thoughtfully. "They do seem a bit jumpy." He paused and warmed his hands by the fire in the hearth. "Though that could come from being alone for so long. I must say it is pleasant to have some company that isn't trying to turn me into a frog. The tavern-goers usually don't want to talk much… Sophia what are you doing?"

Sophia froze sheepishly and blushed. While Flewddur was talking, Sophia had been examining the mantel. She had run a finger through the dust that had collected on its surface and was now using the edge of her apron to wipe it clean. Flewddur's shoulders slumped. "Are you cleaning again?" he asked in exasperation.

"No…" Sophia said releasing the corner of her apron.

"Really Sophia," Flewddur sighed. "It's one thing to do it in the taverns, less work for the housekeeping staff, but the ladies might not appreciate you tidying their home."

"Fine, I'll stop," Sophia said. Even as she did, Sophia could feel her fingers twitching, eager to continue dusting. It was an odd habit that Sophia had developed. Sophia had always been neat, but she seemed to develop a compulsive desire to clean. She couldn't stand the sight of dirt. Flweddur was right, she usually did wind up on her hands and knees cleaning spots off the tavern floors simply because she couldn't stand the sight of them. She wasn't totally sure, but Sophia suspected that it was a side effect from her years spent as a broom. She had spent years of her life cleaning. No sleeping, no eating, just cleaning. Apparently, old habits were hard to break.

Flewddur continued to ramble on about the next day's celebrations, but Sophia was looking around, searching for my dirt if she was honest. She slowly wandered towards the doorway and halted once she heard whispered voices.

"… I bet they're spies for Maleficent!" Merryweather whispered.

" They don't look like spies," Fauna pointed out. "Doesn't she usually have goblins to do her bidding?"

"Well, why would anyone else come here?"

"They could be lost!"

"If I had my magic, I could just…"

"NO MAGIC!" Flora's voice was oddly firm. As if they had had this conversation numerous times before. Sophia's eyes widened as soon as she heard the word. Magic? These silly women had magic? A new surge of hope rushed through Sophia's body at the thought. Sophia strained her ears but she couldn't hear anything more.

Sophia paced the parlor thoughtfully. Mysterious magical women, an oddly sheltered young woman with the same birthday as a princess, a big celebration. There was something very strange going on. Why were they so jumpy? Who was Maleficent? Why did they suspect them of being spies. This seemed like a lot of suspicion for a group of women quietly making their way in the woods. "Flewddur…" Sophia said, thoughtfully. "WHY is the princess's birthday such a big deal?"

"I'm not really sure," Flewdurr said with a shrug. "I suppose it's not everyday a princess turns 16."

At that moment, Briar Rose appeared in the parlor again, carrying a delicate tray with tea things.

"Please, sit down and have a cup of tea," she said with a smile. "My aunts will be right with us."

"Oh thank you my dear!" Flewddur grinned, accepting a cup of tea. "So very kind of you."

"Uh yes, thank you," Sophia accepted the cup as Flewddur plopped two spoonfuls of sugar into his tea. She took a few sips before setting down her cup again. "Flewddur, why don't you play Rose one of your songs while I go help her aunts with the cooking."

Flewddur beamed. "That is a fantastic idea." He leapt to his feet and began to strum his harp while singing at the top of his lungs. Sophia winced, but Rose seemed very amused by his antics. Sophia rose to her feet and slipped from the room while Rose laughed and clapped along with the song. She was probably the first person to genuinely enjoy Flewddur's original songs. With Briar Rose distracted, Sophia slipped into the kitchen. There was something very unusual here, something magical, and she was determined to find out what.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sophia's Story**

A Disney crossover by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any recognizable Disney characters. All original characters are my own creations.

**CHAPTER 18. New Lives**

"Well, how doe we know they're NOT spies?" Sophia could hear Merryweather demanding as she quietly pushed the door open to the kitchen. "If you just give me my wand back I could turn them…"

"Eh ahem," Sophia cleared her throat quietly. The three fairies turned towards her in shock. Sophia quickly closed the door tightly behind her. "You have magic?" Sophia asked.

The fairies exchanged guilty looks. "What makes you say that, dear?" Fauna asked with a nervous look.

"No, it's okay," Sophia insisted. "I have it too… sort of…" Sophia looked around and spotted a bowl of apples sitting on the table. She removed the apple from the bowl. "Just give me a minute…" she focused hard on the apple, trying to picture a cupcake in her mind and slowly the apple began to twich.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Merryweather suddenly cried and lunged forwards snatching the apple from her hand. "Do you want to bring her down on us?"

"Her?" Sophia asked in confusion.

"I think you had better tell us who you are, my dear," Flora said, placing a restraining hand on Merryweather's shoulder.

"My name is Sophia," Sophia explained. "I'm a fairy godmother in training. My teacher is an enchantress named Rosamund. She accidentally turned me into a broom. I spent the past several years trapped in an enchanted castle until Flewddur helped me break the spell."

"Rosamund?" Fauna cried. "I didn't know she was taking students."

"She doesn't seem like the type," Merryweather admitted.

"I have to say she's not particularly good at it," Sophia grumbled, "But maybe you can help me…" she looked up hopefully at the three women.

Flora sighed heavily. "I'm sorry my dear. We can't help you right now."

Sophia's heart sank. "Why not?"

"It's a very complex situation, my dear," Flora said gently. "We… we can't…."

"We're not using magic right now," Merryweather said bluntly. "We're being _cautious_." She shot Flora an annoyed look.

"You see…" Fauna explained, twisting her apron anxiously. "We have managed to offend an evil sorceress and if we use magic that might alert her to our presence. We've been living this way for my 16 years."

Sophia blinked. "No Magic? Sorceress? 16 YEARS?!"

"Yes," Flora said. "And it's important that you don't use any magic in this house while you are here as well."

"Not unless you want an angry witch flying down on you," Merryweather muttered. Sophia cringed. She really didn't need TWO angry enchantresses chasing after her.

"We're sorry, my dear," Fauna said. "But there's no way for us to train you. In fact, we'll be leaving the cottage soon."

"Where are you going?"

"We're taking Briar Rose back to the kingdom," Flora said quietly.

Sophia crossed her arms and gave them a hard look. "Is… is she the princess?"

"Yes," Flora admitted with a sigh. "An evil sorceress named Maleficent cast a spell on her as a baby. It was foretold that on her sixteenth birthday she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. We're keeping her out here to protect her at least until she turns sixteen."

"Which is tomorrow?" Sophia asked.

"Yes," Flora said quietly.

Sophia raised an eyebrow. "And she has no idea that she's a princess? Or that you're about to whisk her away from everything she has ever known?"

"And you can't tell her anything," Merryweather insisted.

"Please," Fauna said. "Let us tell her. We don't want to alarm her."

Sophia had to acknowledge that having a random stranger she had met minutes before tell you that everything you had known was lie was perhaps not the best approach to take here. Sophia nodded understandingly. "I won't tell her," she agreed. "But she's going to be alarmed no matter what. Her whole world is about to change."

"We understand that and we are prepared to handle this." Flora said firmly. Fauna and Merryweather nodded in unison as well.

Sophia felt her shoulders slump in defeat. "So… you can't help me?"

"I'm sorry, my dear," Flora said gently. "But right now we aren't able to train you."

"Well, we can't train her…" Flora said. "But maybe we can help you in some other way?"

"Really?" Sophia asked, perking up.

"I believe Flewddur said that you've been working offering your maid services?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, I can't help myself," Sophia admitted. In fact, since entering the room She had spotted several stains on the table and a few cobwebs in the corners of the room that were driving her mad.

Fauna turned towards Flora and Merryweather, "Haven't we heard that Snow White is searching for a maid?"

"Oh yes," Merryweather said. "To take care of the dwarves."

"Dwarves?" Sophia asked.

"They live in a cottage not far from here," Flora explained. "It's a group of seven little men, local miners. Princess Snow White was living with them and taking care of the cooking and cleaning before she married the prince. They're a little bit lost without her and she was looking for someone to check in on them every now and again."

"A maid?" Sophia asked. The thought did not appeal to Sophia.

"I suppose you could aways continue to travel with Flewddur?" Fauna suggested.

Sophia cringed. That did not sound any better. She had grown to admire Flewddur, but the homeless wandering of being a bard was not an easy life. They typically had very little to eat and earned very little money, partly because Flewddur meant well, but wasn't the most talented musician available. Most of the time they were lucky if they could convince the tavern owner to give them room and board in exchange for Flewddur's performance.

If she worked as a maid, she could at least have a roof over her head and regular meals. She wouldn't have to wander all over the kingdom. She could earn a wage. She could save up and maybe find a way to the glass kingdom where she could possibly find Cinderella and her godmother. Maybe they could help her?

"Do you think you could help me get the job?" Sophia asked.

"We could include a letter of recommendation," Fauna offered thoughtfully.

"With a few conditions," Merryweather added.

"Okay," Sophia said, crossing her arms. "Name them."

"Number 1 no magic in our home," Merryweather said.

"Very well," Sophia said with a shrug. "I can't do all that much with it anyway. Next?"

"Number 2 promise you won't reveal anything to Aurora," Merryweather said.

"Auror… Briar Rose?" Sophia asked.

Merryweather scowled as she realized her error. "Yes, Briar Rose."

"And number three and most importantly," Flora said. "You won't reveal anything to Maleficent about the princess."

Sophia nodded. "I agree to the terms."

-888-

They spent the remainder of the evening enjoying a delicious dinner and listening to the songs that Flewddur had prepared for the princess celebration. The writing and the rhyme schemes were a bit off, but Flewddur made up for what he lacked in songwriting skill in sheer enthusiasm. Briar Rose seemed to enjoy the music and sang along when Flewddur switched to singing some of the more popular traditional songs. Sophia couldn't help but feel vaguely sad as she watched the girl. It was her last day of being a regular girl. Sophia was almost relieved that she was not going to be around to see how the next day would play out.

After dinner was completed, Sophia helped clean the dishes. She might have gotten a bit carried away. After the dishes were done, she ended up sweeping the floors, and wiping the windows before she realized what she was doing. The three good fairies didn't' seem to mind though. In fact, Merryweather seemed downright amused by her actions and suggested that she might fold the laundry and dust the living room before she left.

After the cleaning was complete, the fairies set up a place for Sophia and Flewddur before the fireplace with a variety of warm blankets and pillows. Flewddur rambled on about all the wonderful things they would see once they arrived in the city tomorrow. Eventually, he nodded off and Sophia could hear him snoring peacefully, his lyre tucked comfortably beneath one arm like a teddy bear.

Sophia lay there awake for a long time, watching the flames dance and listening to the crackling of the fire. Finally, she too fell asleep. The next day, both her and the princess Aurora would begin new lives.


End file.
